The Duet: An Edward and Bella Story
by AndThePunchesJustKeepComin
Summary: Bella is just a regular girl with an incredible voice. Then Edward hears her sing, and soon the two become the new "it" couple. Betrayl, craziness, and romance follows, but when Edwdard asks her to duet with him, forever, what will she decide to do?
1. Sing a Longs Are So Much Fun!

The Duet: An Edward and Bella Story

_Chapter 1: Sing-a-Longs Are So Much Fun_

High school is a single girl's hell. There's the dances, and the dating, and the drama, and the dickweeds. The four killer D's. But, what is the worst thing for a single, sophomore girl to have to do? Be on fashion duty. Our school actually has a fashion police, (because our school is made up of rich bastards), who post the dress regulations three months before a dance, then act as bouncers for girls or guys who don't meet the quota. All in all, not a great way to spend you time. But you do get to kick out the snobs who try to get in wearing hooker wear.

Very satisfying.

But I was on duty for the Valentine's Day Dance, so I was seriously regretting being the cop. Why? Because an idol was performing at our school. The great Edward Cullen, with his messy bronze hair, emerald eyes, and gentlemen's demeanor. He's someone who motivates a girl to deal with all the bastards in high school. Oh, how I wish I could be one of those girls, dressed to perfection, screaming his name over and over while he sings his national best seller "Love You Till Dawn"…but instead, I was stationed outside the dancing gym (specifically designed for this purpose), tapping my pen absentmindedly against the clipboard I was holding. Flyleaf was also playing tonight, after Edward, of course. I could hear the beginning chords of "All Around Me" float through the closed door and around my head. The wind blows across the path, and clouds block out the full moon. I hugged my brown leather coat closer around me and tucked my legs underneath me as the cold permeates the air. My favorite song starts to play and I sing the first few lines of "The Trouble With Love Is" by Kelly Clarkson.

"Love can be a many splendid things,

Can't deny the joy it brings,

Dozen roses, Diamond rings,

Dreams for sale and fairy tales."

A voice, a lovely deep voice continues,

"It'll make you hear a symphony

And you'll just want the world to see

But like a drug that makes you blind

It'll fool you every time."

I opened my eyes and saw a figure standing a little ways down the path, the path that led to the dancing building. I couldn't see his face. The moon was still covered, and the only lights came from the building behind me. But the stranger's voice was the most magnificent thing I'd ever heard, I carefully stood up and asked the figure a stupid yet necessary question.

"Who are you?"

The stranger smiled, and I saw the his/her teeth were pearly white.

"Someone close by."

Then the figure turned around and disappeared into the forests that lined either side of the path. Spellbound, I watched him leave without protest. Little did I know that this encounter would mark the beginning of a new chapter in my life.

* * *

The next morning, I walked to my first class in a daze, thinking about that gifted singer. Did he go to our school? (I knew it was a guy by his voice) Did he work here as an intern or something? He did say that he was close by… and his voice sounded vaguely familiar. Oh my gosh! What if he was someone I knew?! I formed a mental list of all the boys I knew. Mike Newton (spit)? No. Tyler Crowley? Uh huh. Eric? No way. That guy sounds worse then a drowned cat. Maybe he didn't go to my school. What if I knew him from a different place? I thought of all the guys who worked at my favorite restaurant, practically the only place I went to besides the library. Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam, and Seth all served coffee and other drinks at the Coffee Monster. We always hung out together. Could they be my singing god?

No, I thought dejectedly. I noticed I was at my first class' door, and reached for the knob, when a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a gorgeous girl with long blonde hair, topaz eyes, full lips, and a petite nose wearing black capris that showed off her long legs, green and blue striped dress that hung just below her hips, black stilettos, and a white handbag with a braided cord strap. I was sure my mouth was hanging open as she looked me over.

"Hmm." She mused, deep in thought. "Not much considering he gave up Tanya for you." I was stunned, but for a totally different reason.

"Who the hell do you—"

"Yo Rosalie!!" a booming voice boomed across the hallway. The rude girl, who was apparently named Rosalie, turned around and lifted her hand in greeting. I saw a huge guy with the biggest muscles EVER jog down the hallway and join us. He had curly black hair, big muscles, an infectious smile, and sparkling topaz eyes, like Rosalie. The guy wore ripped jeans, a white button down shirt (which looked about the burst open), black tennis shoes, and a shell necklace. He gave the impression as a ripped surfer. I guessed he worked out a lot too, because of the muscles. Either that or he took steroids.

The guy put his arm around Rosalie's small waist, and they shared a long kiss (longer than necessary, in my opinion) before he turned his attention to me.

"Who's this Rose?" he asked.

I stuck out my hand before the blonde could reply and said, "Hi. I'm Bella. Please to meet you." His smile grew wider as he shook my hand.

"Hey there! I'm Emmett! Your name's Bella? Have you ever seen a guy—"

Suddenly he stopped talking. Rose had shoved her elbow into his stomach. Then she grabbed Emmett's ear and hissed, "Shut up Emmett! Who the hell asked you to open your hole? I've got half a mind to not wear the red dress you SPECIFICALLY asked me to wear to dinner tonight. I always am thinking of…" Her voice drifted away as Rose dragged Emmett down the hall and around the corner. Just then, I realized that the hallway was empty. I jerked open the door, yelled "Sorry!" to the class, and scrambled to my seat, all the while the students around me laughing. Halfway to my seat, Jessica, the bitch, stuck out her foot, and I tripped. I saw the floor coming closer and closed my eyes…when two hands caught me.

I whipped my head around to find myself staring into two beautiful green eyes. The boy smirked as I continued to stare at him and try to form a complete sentence. He said, "You should really be more careful. I won't always be there to catch you." I was pissed at his arrogance, so I "Hmphed" and dragged myself the rest of the way to my seat. He chuckled, and Jessica glared at me. Like it was my fault I tripped. Great, I thought. I'd just ticked off the most popular and powerful girl in school. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Do you like it!? DO YOU!? Then review!! Please?**

**_1800LoveIt_**


	2. Could You Come Back Down to Earth Now?

Chapter 2: Could You Come Back Down to Earth?

I later found out, thanks to the all knowing friend who sat beside me(Alice), that the guy who caught me was Edward, a new kid. He'd just transferred from a very prestigious private high school to learn about how "normal kids" go through life. Apparently to him the fashion police, huge mansion used just for parties, and the roller coaster outside the party building, were considered "normal" in his books.

I focused my eyes on the board, Jessica glancing back furiously as Edward kept passing back notes to me.

_So, are you always that clumsy?_

I crumpled the letter and pecked the back of his head with it when the teacher wasn't looking. He finally got the message after the third paper wad and changed his tactic.

_Are you doing anything this weekend?_

I answered back that even if I was free, I wouldn't go anywhere with an arrogant pig head like him. He narrowed his eyes as he read the letter, and I smirked with delight. Let him feel the wrath of Chief of the Fashion Police, Bella Swan. Alice, unfortunately, did not find this as fulfilling as I had. After I passed a note to Edward, she would pass me a note saying:

_What the hell are you doing?! Be nice to him! He obviously likes you._

Yeah right, I thought after I'd finished the letter. Edward's probably just looking for a one-night stand. Something I will NEVER be. I wrote as much in my return note, and her eyes contracted into slits. Alice bit her bottom lip and tapped her manicured nails on the desk as I read the reply from Edward.

_Did me catching you offend you in some way?_

Not very bright, I observed. I was just writing exactly why I was pissed at him when the bell rang. I quickly gathered my things, Alice just shoving her entire notebook into her custom-made Louis Vuitton backpack. We both hightailed it out of there, because our next class was across campus, which would take all of the five minutes they gave us between classes. I was dropping off my reply to Edward's note when he grabbed onto my wrist.

"I really need to go, Edward. I can't be held up." I was very irritated by him stalling me. Dr. Jocdi was not a patient man.

"I just need a few minutes of your time." He gave me a dazzling smile, and I relaxed in his grip. I suppose just a few minutes wouldn't hurt me…

"Bella!!" Alice yelled, startling me out of my trance. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Alice was tapping her watch, signaling that we should leave. I frantically glanced at Edward, trying to convey my urgency. He understood, and thankfully, made it short.

"I heard you had a good voice. Do you think you could duet with me sometime?"

I felt my mouth drop as I had never sang in front of anyone. Not even Alice. I shut my mouth and gave a curt nod before dashing out of the classroom, Alice trailing behind me. We ran straight past the stadium sized gym, the library with enough books to impress even Thomas Jefferson, and the detention center that looked like a ghetto camp. I leaped through the door, and grabbed the first seat available, the one closest to the door. Alice wasn't so lucky and had to boot a sophomore to get the seat next to me. Just as the bell rang, Edward came strolling in, and claimed the seat behind me.

All day, ALL DAY, he did that. We rushed to the next class, trying not to tick off our teachers, and Edward would come strolling in at the last minute. None of the professors, not even Mr. Tyde, who gave you detention for being out of your seat when you get into the classroom, questioned him when he came in. After years of being the brunt of the teachers' anger, this set me off quite a bit.

The day, thankfully, ended soon after that, and both Alice and I discussed the day's happenings on the subway ride home (we rented an apartment together, since the high school was so far away from home, in New York of all places!).

"So what was did the new kid want? That cute Edward kid." Alice asked me, her topaz eyes dancing with delight at the thought of a new possible boyfriend for me. Cause you know what that means! (The horrid act of shopping).

"Nothing really. He was a pain in the ass," I answered cautiously, trying not to look like I was holding something back. "He just asked me if we could meet for coffee today. Obviously, I turned him down."

I avoided Alice's eyes as she searched my face, seeing if I was lying.

"You're not telling me something." She accused me, bringing out her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, fine! He asked…" I faltered for a minute, wondering if I should lie again.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Bella Swan." Damn, she was good.

"He asked if I would duet with him sometime." I mumbled. Alice's eyes popped out of her head and her jaw hung open. Not a good look for her.

"Doesn't he know you can't sing?!" She exclaimed, confused.

I sighed inwardly, remembering why I'd never sang in front of anyone.

_Flashback:_

"_You stupid girl!" Lauren said. I cringed at her choice of words. _

"_Why the heck can't you get this right? If you screw up this pageant…" She shook her fist at me to emphasize her point. I was nervous already, since we would be singing in front of thousands of people tonight. I had a solo in the second act of the play, and Lauren's attempts to calm me had not been successful. I was never a good singer and stress made my voice high-pitched and raspy._

_We walked out onstage, me, Lauren, Angela, Leah, and Emily. Lauren sang her part while the rest of us sang the chorus. So far so good._

_Then came Emily's solo. Her voice was smooth and connected, just like a professionals. I became even more nervous._

_Leah and Angela sang the bridge, and I was supposed to sing the ending words. Leah…then Angela…now me. I picked up the microphone and my heart stopped, along with my voice. Then I sang._

_A horrible, piercing wail rose out of my throat. Everyone covered their ears. Even Angela, Leah, Emily, and Lauren had stopped singing. I ran off the stage in tears. My family, Charlie and Renee, and my best friend, Alice, had really been hoping for a good performance from me. All those years of singing lessons…for nothing. No one could help me get over my stage fright._

"_You wretch!" Lauren screamed. She came crashing through the curtains, tugging on my hair and pounding on my back. I started wailing while Emily and Angela pulled Lauren off. "You can't do anything right!! You'll never be able to sing!!"_

End Flashback

To this day, I still believe those words. That's why I don't sing in front of anyone. Which reminds me. How did he know that I sing?

"Hello! Earth to Bella!" I crashed back down to earth as I noticed that Alice was waving her hand at me. The subway had stopped and we had only two minutes left if we wanted to catch the train that took us to our apartment.

"Shit! Sorry Alice!" I grabbed my ratty indigo messenger bag and zig-zagged between the closing door. Alice was already boarding the next train. I maneuvered myself through the crowds and was about the make it through…but I got stuck.

"Excuse me!" I said.

"Wait in line like the rest of us!" Some hobo yelled back.

"Miss, you're going to have to wait for the next one." I panicked. The next one didn't come until three thirty seven. That was one hour.

"Sir, my friends on that bus. I really need to get –" Suddenly, a hand snatched my wrist and pulled me into the train just as the doors closed. I breathed a sigh of relief against the chest of my personal hero, then turned up to thank him.

"Thanks for –" I stopped short as I stared into two familiar green eyes.

"Edward!?"


	3. You're Edward Cullen?

**I am so sorry for not uploading in so long. I have all my finals next week, and need to study like crazy. Hope you like the chapter! And yes, all the places in my story exist, I looked them up on a map.**

* * *

Chapter 3: You're Edward Cullen?!

Edward smirked at the shock written all over my face. What is he doing here, I thought. I quickly untangled myself from his arms and started searching the train for Alice. I found her talking to a boy behind Edward. He had honey blonde hair, topaz eyes, and quiet demeanor. The complete opposite of Alice, with her pixie-like features, black spiky hair, and bubbly personality. I raised an eyebrow at Edward, and he got the hint.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat loudly enough to get Alice and the boy's attention, but not enough to look like a complete idiot. "Bella, Alice, this is Jasper, my roommate and cousin." Jasper offered his hand to me and I shook it. Hmm, good grip. He may actually be able to control Alice, if they started dating. Based on the love-struck look in Alice's eyes, that was a definite possibility. I inwardly sighed as Jasper turned his attention back to her.

"So," Edward was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, twiddling his thumbs together. "Where do you live that you have to take a subway to?" I glanced at Alice, hoping she would save me from answering the question. Unfortunately, she was in full flirt mode, and Jasper was drinking it up. I tensed up as I answered the question.

"East Hampton." He responded with a blank stare. I suddenly got pissed. Why? Because a spoiled brat like him, with his loads of money, probably would find it funny that a girl who was barely making ends meat was going to a rich school like Queens High School (It was named that because guess what, it's in the Queens section of New York). "Look whatever –"

"You mean down Long Island?" I blinked. Wait a minute. This rich bastard actually knows where it is?

"Yes," I responded, confused. "Me and Alice have an apartment up there." I widened my eyes in shock. Fuck me! Why the hell did I say that?

Edward's face lost the blank expression and a smirk grew in place of it. I was about to slap it off his face when the train unexpectedly halted. I lost the grip on the pole and slammed into Edward, knocking him to the floor as well. About half a dozen people fell on top of me. Owww, I thought. Damn stupid --.

Then I saw how close Edward's lips were to mine. And that his hat, (had he been wearing a hat all this time? I never noticed) had fallen off. Lush bronze curls covered his head, and paired with the fact that also had green eyes, there was only one person he could be.

Edward Cullen, the international best-selling songwriter and singer of the year.

How could I have missed something so important, I scolded myself. Edward was knocked out from the fall, so he hadn't realized, yet, that I knew his secret. I mentally scrolled over all the times I had seen him. Oh my gosh. He'd always been wearing a hat. I guess I just thought it was a fashion trend or something for rich kids. I heard Edward groan from under me and mutter "Owwww….what the hell hit me…." Not wanting him to know that I know his secret, I snatched his hat off the floor and slapped it on his head. By this time, the people who had fallen on me had gotten off, so I quickly stood myself upright and started straightening my skirt. I thought that my navy blue shirt with butterfly design and short denim skirt would pass as acceptable with those rich bastards.

Apparently, not enough to get me off duty for the July 4th dance.

I noticed that Edward had finished adjusting his khaki cargo pants and green camouflage shirt. He did look particularly hot today, even more so than usual…

"Bella Swan!"

I jumped at the sound of my name being screeched across the train by a very familiar voice. Alice. I turned around just as she pulled me into a death grip. "I was so worried about you when the train stopped!" She pulled back and looked me over carefully. "With your luck, you could get a concussion from hitting the pole!" Jasper looked dubious, and Edward did as well. I simply rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, Alice. Calm down." I noticed that the subway doors were opening, and, grabbing my stuff, zipped out. Alice, Jasper, and Edward followed. We'd stopped about five miles from Alice and mine's apartment, so we decided to walk. Alice and Jasper walked in front, totally absorbed in their conversation. I wondered if Jasper went to our school. With his custom-design Ralph Lauren black cargo pants and forest green hoodie, he'd fit right in.

"So," Edward said halfway through the walk, tearing my attention from Alice and Jasper's conversation, "I see you saw my hair."

I stopped dead, then realized that just because Edward had been in pain when we fell down, didn't mean he was unconscious. Knowing what an idiot I'd been thinking he hadn't noticed, I blushed a cherry tomato red. Edward's eyebrows raised in fascination.

"And? Is there something you want?" I muttered, growing angry.

"I was wondering what it would take to convince you to keep it a secret." He stuffed his hands in his black leather jacket. I thought about it. What would I want from Edward Cullen….

"I need to think about it." I said finally. I couldn't help but string him along. Edward muled it over, then a smirk slowly grew over his face.

"Well, I don't want you to tell anyone in the meantime, so here's the deal. I don't give anyone the recording of you singing," my mouth hung open when I heard this, and he grinned, "and you'll keep quiet about my identity. And you'll have to sing with me. Okay?"

I stupidly nodded my head, wondering how my advantage had turned into a complete disadvantage. We had arrived at my apartment. Alice and Jasper shared a long goodbye kiss, then Alice skipped inside and Jasper went off to call a cab. We were along as I trudged up the stairs and unlocked my apartment door.

Edward suddenly leaned down and whispered in my ear "See you later, Bella." Then he quickly kissed my cheek, nipped my ear (which I whipped around to slug him for), and ran after Jasper.

This was going to be a very interesting relationship.

* * *

**Please rate and review!**


	4. Spying and Phone Calls

**Chapter 4: Spying and Phone Calls**

I was pissed and a little embarrassed about Edward's kiss and ear nip after I saw him leave. I went inside, only to find a note posted on the wall near our door.

_In room, going to take a shower, then call Jasper. If you need_

_anything knock on the door._

_Alice_

Typical Alice. Find a boy, pick him up, all day long you'll have a good hunk, was her motto. I shook my head and took the note with me to the kitchen. Our apartment was fairly large, for an apartment in New York. If you started at the door, there would be a hallway that went through the entire apartment, splitting the family room and kitchen/dining room. Past that were the two bedrooms, on the right, and the bathroom and laundry room on the left. Alice's room was decorated in pink and frills, while mine was plain and functional. Posters lined the white walls, and I had my own stereo/recording system. I had even saved enough money to buy a state-of-the-art computer that I had shipped from Forks, Washington, where I used to live. That was where I was headed.

No one knew this but me, and Alice of course, but I was a huge computer hacker. I could get you into anything you wanted, if it could be accessed by the Net. I booted up my baby and thought about what I would make for dinner. Alice could not be trusted with the simplest tasks, like boiling water. I noticed that my computer was on and accessed (hacked) the schools database. I found Edward fairly quickly, his records had just been put in. He lived in East Hampton too, (surprise, surprise), and was using the last name Gregory. Edward Gregory. I shuddered inwardly.

Of course, being the excellent hacker that I am, I wasn't going to stop with just his address. I wanted to know how he got a recording of my voice. I located his hotel with a special program (virus) and hacked into their security cameras. I found myself looking at a picture of the lobby. Fortunately, Edward and Jasper walked in just as I was growing bored. They strolled to the counter, got their room key (apparently they were just checking in) and got into the elevator. I followed them by camera until they got into their room, # 340. Then I hacked into the room's video camera. It was positioned at an angle, so that we could see the corner of the bathroom door, the TV, and the beds.

Jasper was lounging on one, while Edward was searching through his suitcase for something. I turned on the volume (I'd turned it off before, they were discussing who would win in the wrestling championships) and listened carefully to what they were saying.

"You seemed to have enjoyed your 'conversation' with Alice, Jazz." Edward teased.

"Like you should be talking, Eddie boy. I saw you nip the brunette's ear before we left." Edward's face grew pissed, probably because he was called Eddie boy.

"Her name is Bella, Jasper." He chucked a pillow and hit Jasper square in the forehead.

"Wow, you actually remembered her name? I have to say, that's a big step for you, Edward." Jasper threw the pillow back at Edward. Edward tackled him, and they proceeded to wrestle on the floor for a bit. Then Jasper's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, Edward still on top of him. His face took on a lovesick smile and he replied, "Oh, hey Alice. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Edward smirked and got off of Jasper, shaking his head. Jasper picked himself off the floor and, still chatting with Alice, stepped out of the room. Edward then got back to what he was doing before the fight, rummaging through his bag. He suddenly straightened, putting a laptop and his cell phone on top of his lap. He lifted the lid of the laptop and booted up his computer. After a few clicks of his mouse, a song came through the speakers. It was a lovely voice that was smooth and connected, rising and falling with the pitches. It was short, but beautiful. Edward had tipped his head back when the song started playing and now he took his cell phone and started to dial.

All of a sudden, my cell phone started to ring. I shrieked, somewhat startled, and I heard Alice say, "Is everything alright, Bella?"

"Everything's fine, Alice." I yelled back. I dived across the room, first putting the speaker on mute, and answered my phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella," Edward said.

I was so stunned that he was calling me, I didn't respond for a few minutes. It wasn't until he said, "Bella? Bella are you there?" that I snapped out of my shock.

"Yeah, I'm here. What do you need?" I wanted to sound like I hadn't remembered his kiss. I heard and saw him chuckle.

He was fiddling with the mouse when he said, "I was wondering if you wanted to hear yourself."

"Hear myself?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"You remember that I mentioned a recording of your voice, right?" He answered my question with another.

"Yes…" I did remember.

"Well, I wanted you to hear how good you sounded." Edward replied cryptically. I heard a few clicks, and then the beautiful voice that I had heard before came over the phone. I was stunned to recognize the voice as when I was outside the dancing building, the day Edward came and performed at our school. Then I remembered the voice that had been haunting my dreams for weeks.

"That was you singing with me?!" I practically shrieked into the phone. I saw Edward smirk, and heard him chuckle as a response.

"Yes. Did I sound as good as I'm told?" He teased.

I was so stunned that I didn't even filter my answer. "It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard."

My statement was met by silence as I saw Edward's face looked shocked at my answer. I blushed a tomato red, but didn't have the guts to take back what I'd said. Eventually, a dreamy look came into Edward's eyes, and he replied, "Thank you."

My heart crashed wildly into my chest. His voice was so sincere and was filled with something…probably gratitude. I suddenly was hit by a wall of shame and clicked off the screen just as Alice appeared in my doorway.

"Hey Bella. Jazzy and I are going to a concert this Friday, just wanted to let you know." Then she noticed the phone. "Who're you talking to?"

I blushed a deeper crimson, and Alice smirked as I replied, "No one important."

"I'm not important?" Edward said in mock hurt. I forgot that my volume was on the highest setting, and his voice could be hear throughout the room. Alice's eyes shot up and she raced out of the room.

I followed her screaming, "ALICE! You are blowing this way out of proportion!! Do not call Angela!!"

**Edward POV**

On the other end of the phone, I could hear Bella struggling with Alice for the home phone. The little pixie was talking animatedly about our apparent 'lovey-dovey secret phone call'. I could almost hear Bella groan. I chuckled to myself as I hung up. Jasper strolled into the room, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. I guessed all had gone well with my sister. Not that anyone knew. She had changed her name when I became famous. Something about, "I'll become famous with my own power." That little pixie could've gotten the best design job with my help, but she wanted people to notice her designs on their own. I shook my head, and wondered how those two opposites had become friends.


	5. God, I Had It Bad

**You guys should all love me even more than you do! I wrote this entire chapter TODAY!! AND POSTED IT TODAY!! So, enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 5: _God, I Had It Bad_

It was the next day, and I was in front of the biggest music production company, Twilight. Edward had invited me over to 'practice' and see the level of my voice. More like intimidate the nerve out of me, I thought, opening the door. I stopped dead in my tracks, though, when I looked around the lobby. A ginormous fountain sat smack dab in the middle of the stadium sized room. The floor was a marble mosaic tile, forming intricate patterns that led to the various doors. The pale pink tile reflected the blues and golds of the ceilings' also complex design. Every instrument was painted on the ceiling, along with several of the world's most popular singers. Elvis Presley, Madonna, Queen, and Prince were painted wailing away at their mikes.

I nervously shuffled across the gigantic room to the counter. I could feel eyes following me, but didn't dare look at them. Then the whispers began.

"Isn't that Edward's new project?" I heard.

"Yeah. She won't last the day." The two girls who had said that laughed evilly. I informed the receptionist who I was, and was delighted that she didn't respond the way the others had. She introduced herself as Emily, and I noticed that she had several scars running down the side of her cheek. I chatted with her for a few more minutes, then went to the elevator and rode it to the thirteenth floor, where the soundproof rooms were. I quickly went to the only open one, and waited for Edward. He had e-mailed me some lyrics, and wanted to see how good I could sing. I sighed and carefully placed my ratty messenger bag on one of the chairs.

After 20 minutes, I grew bored. So I closed the door, placed the music on the piano (all rooms came with a piano), and worked out the melody. I'd practiced the song and added a few lines, I hoped he liked it.

**(Now, imagine that this song is just being written. Please! For me?)**

_You know I don't know what it is  
but something about you is so irresistible_

_Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase_

_but I can't stop fanning the fire, _

_I know I meant to say no_

My hands were flying over the keys, and I was already so into the song, I stood up and pushed back the piano bench. I threw back my head, the next lyrics burned into my brain after hours of practicing them.

_But he's irresistible  
up close and personal  
now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
physical deeper than spiritual  
his ways are powerful  
and irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)_

_Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
that I don't want to play no game (No)  
Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know meant to say no (I meant to say no...)_

I could almost hear the drums playing, and I even heard the bell I wanted to add to the piece. I felt my body move in time to the music, even though my hands were still playing the keys. I imagined me dancing to this, high on a stage, the crowd cheering my name…and I felt myself sing with more passion then I ever had.

_But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)  
more than just physical  
deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me_

_Cant You see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
baby you know its more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful_

_He's So Irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)  
More than just physical (oh yeah)  
Deeper than Spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me_

_He's Irresistible (yeah yeah)  
up close and personal (irresistible to me)  
I can hardly breathe  
more than just physical  
deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful_

I made my voice sweet when I sang the last words of the song.

_Irresistible to me..._

I finished the song, my breath coming in gasps. I was just relaxing when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Not knowing who it was, I let my reflexes take over and punched the person in the face. Only when he was rolling around on the floor in pain did I recognize who I'd hit.

"Edward?!"

**Edward POV (You didn't think I'd actually write such a short chapter, did you?)**

I had just walked into the lobby when I was bombarded by girls.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen. How are you today?" A chipper brunette asked.

"Mr. Cullen, I think Mr. Ido wanted to talk to you about your lunch reschedule with Green Day." A blonde in the shortest skirt imaginable said.

"Mr. Cullen! I think Emily wants to talk to you." A blue-eyed girl stated. I noticed that Emily was waving at me, and I was thankful for the chance to escape the massacre.

"See you later, girls." I said politely.

"Bye, Mr. Cullen!" They chirped back in unison. I shook my head in disgust as I made my way to my long time friend. The scars from the accident cause by her boyfriend, Sam, had not faded, but I hardly seemed to notice anymore. Neither did she.

"Hey, Em. You were waving?" I began once I was in hearing distance.

"Yeah, Eddie. Ms. Swan just went upstairs to the practice room. I put her on the thirteenth floor, just as you asked." Emily was the only girl who could call me Eddie and get away with it. Not even Alice or Rosalie, my two sisters, could call me that. I smiled my thanks and started to head up the elevator.

"Wait!" I turned around and Emily was placing the 'Be back in 10' sign on the desk. "I'm coming with you. I want to see how good she is."

I nodded my head and we rode up to the thirteenth floor. As we were walking down the hall, I heard a powerful voice ricochet towards us from the open door at the end of the hall. I recognized it as Bella's and slowed my pace, enjoying the music. Emily looked surprised and curious, but matched my gait. When we reached the door, we were completely stunned not only by the quality of the music, but by the passion that was put into it. After the song was finished, Bella stood there, fingers resting lightly on the keys and breathing heavily. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder, wanting to tell her how wonderful that was, when she whipped around and punched me in the face. I fell to the ground as I held my nose.

For such a small girl, she had a hell of an arm.

I cracked open my eyes to see Emily concerned and Bella horrified. They both rushed to my aide and started to smother me in love.

"Edward, are you ok?" Emily asked kindly.

"Oh my gosh, Edward. Geez, are you alright?" Bella asked at the same time with disgust for herself (and me probably, wincing like a baby) in her voice.

"I'm fine." I managed to wheeze out in a nasally voice. I regretted it instantly when both of them burst into laughter. My normally velvety voice was now the geekiest sounding thing I'd ever heard. Great.

After propping myself onto my arm, they both helped me down another elevator (one not connected with the main lobby) and out a back door to my Volvo. Bella looked at it curiously, and I regretted, again, not bring my Aston Martin. We drove to the emergency room, where I was treated by a doctor, unfortunately, my dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He gave me a look that said he would not put me through the humiliation of explaining how I got the broken nose now. He did though, seeing as it was Sunday, tell me that I would be able to perform on Friday in my normal voice. I was incredibly relieved, and he could tell.

I hustled Bella and Emily back into the car, and dropped Emily off at Twilight. Bella was confused when we continued to drive and asked, "Where are we going Edward?"

I felt my heart lift when she said my name, and made sure my voice was devoid of emotion when I answered, "A special place I know. You owe me for this," I pointed to my nose, and she smiled faintly, "so you're going to accompany me to an early dinner."

She suddenly looked worried and I added. "I will be paying, of course, since I am forcing you to come." She only looked slightly relieved. The urge to touch her and wipe away the worry was overwhelming, and I finally just did what I'd wanted to do after I kissed her. I reached across and stroked her cheek gently with the back of my hand. Her face turned a cherry red, as I leaned closer, wanting to put a smile onto those luscious lips…

"Edward!! Watch out!!" She screamed in sudden horror.

I snapped my head back to the present as a truck ran a red light and came straight at us. I swerved to the left and the truck barely missed us. I parked on the side of the road as I turned my head to a shaking Bella.

"God, Bella, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Did you get hurt when the truck came by?!" I was out of my mind with worry when she didn't stop shaking, so I put my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She relaxed as I brushed her head and said "Shush, everything's alright, you're safe," soothingly, over and over. Eventually, she sat up.

I was scolding myself for doing something so intimate, but was relieved when she said, "Thank you, Edward." I drove her the rest of the way home, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand, and she let me. I was elated and yet frustrated. Does she like me? Is she only letting me do this because she's in shock? Only one way to find out, I thought.

I supported her as I walked her to the door. She was tired, exhausted probably. I wanted to do this fast, so I wouldn't chicken out.

"Bella?" I said.

"Hmm?" She answered sleepily. She was so cute, standing there half asleep, it was almost enough to make me lean down and capture her lips with mine…

But I resisted.

"Would you let me take you out to dinner tomorrow, as an apology for almost getting you killed?" I was practically begging. I hope she couldn't tell. She nodded her head sleepily, and said she'd meet me at the restaurant I was taking her to today, I gave her the name and my cell number, at seven tomorrow. I thanked her and watched her go into the house before starting the car. Even then, I waited until the lights she turned on had turned off, before going home.

God, I had it bad for her.

* * *


	6. The Devil Wears Stilettos

**Just a warning; I am in a completely different place on vacation, so I will be updating rather slowly. I am sharing one computer with three other people. It's frustrating. But, please enjoy! Oh yeah! And for when you get to a certain part (I'm not gonna tell you when) here is the key. And don't kill me for the chapter title! I couldn't think of anthing! :(**

**Bold Bella's Devil side**

_Italic Bella's Angel side_

Normal regular text

* * *

Chapter 6: The Devil Wears Stilettos

I woke up the next mourning tired and sore. Leaving my bedroom (how did I get there again?), I headed to the kitchen for my mourning sugar cookie. Sugar to me is like coffee to work-a-holics; a must. I ate and then headed towards the bathroom for my shower. Just as I was passing the phone, it rang. I gingerly picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hey, sleepy head," a melodic voice said. I was instantly wide awake.

"Edward." I stated the name aloud, almost like I was trying to verify that this wasn't a dream. Fortunately, he laughed.

"How are you? You seemed pretty shocked last night." He said, sounding worried.

"I'm alright," I answered truthfully, my face heating up from his concern, even though he wasn't here.

"Good," he replied. "I know you don't have school today," damn you, Alice! "so I've sent someone over to bring you to my recording studio."

"I can drive myself. I'm perfectly capable." I was loathe to admit that someone driving me around sounding like heaven to my sore arms.

"Absolutely not." Edward said, his voice hard. "You are not going to be driving a car unless I've made sure you're alright."

"That is absurd—" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because he hung up. I glared holes into the phone as I put it down, then walked into the bathroom. After showering and drying off, I picked up the clothes Alice picked out for me. Even though she has tons of models PAID to wear her clothes, she thinks I'm her personal Barbie doll. Sometimes it's helpful, but most of the time, it's not. I sighed inwardly as I looked at today's outfit. Alice had picked out a black cardigan hoodie with a red dragon on the back, tan cargo pants with awesome buckles and straps, and a pair of black board shoes.

I wondered who she was thinking about when she picked this, me or Jasper.

I put on the clothes, grabbed my purse and was locking up the apartment (Alice wasn't home, shocker!) when a silver BMW pulled up to the curb. I was speechless, not only because of the size of the vehicle, but because there was a vehicle at all. An airplane would have been less of a surprise. Then the shock of all shocks, though, came when I saw the person who got out of the car. It was the blonde she-bitch from school, Rosalie.

She stomped out of the car wearing a pair of open- toed blood red stilettos, the shortest blue shorts I've ever seen, and a white halter tank. I think she was trying to reveal as much skin as possible. Rosalie noticed I was standing there gawking, at her or the car, I couldn't tell you, and yelled "Hey! Get in the car, loser!"

What a charmer.

I closed my mouth and joined her in the car. It was definitely expensive, with its leather interior and huge stereo system. We had been driving for about ten minutes in an awkward silence before I attempted a conversation with her.

"So. How do you know Edward?" I asked. She looked over at me with an annoyed and incredulous expression. I wondered why until she answered.

"You can call him Mr. Cullen," she said testily, "and I'm his sister, Rosalie." Possessive much, or is she just annoyed she's chaperone for a day?

**This is your chance, Bella! Teach her who's boss!**

_No! You must impress her! She's Edward's sister!_

I was caught, but finally decided on the angelic approach. "Wow," I chuckled, "Edward must be a handful sometimes, huh?" I learned over the years that girls bond over annoying siblings.

"He is the perfect gentlemen." Rosalie replied coolly. I felt a cold wind come off of her, figuratively speaking. I decided on a different approach.

"Edward must be really famous. He told me there was a mob of girls waiting for him at the Twilight lobby. He said they were practically climbing over each other to talk to him." Edward hadn't actually told me that, but I wasn't stupid enough not to know what gorgeous celebrities do to people.

**Setting yourself up for failure, Bella?**

_She's simply stating a fact. No harm in that, right?_

Rosalie smirked. Not a good sign. "Yes," she said, "he's always had a bit of a long history with women. He almost always has a famous model," emphasis on famous and model, "or a genius artist," emphasis again, this time on genius, "or someone who's beautiful, smart, and famous whenever there is an event." Either Rosalie hated me for being ugly, stupid, and a nobody, or she was trying to tell me to stop my relationship with Edward.

**That's it! This means war!!**

"Look, Rosalie." I began, "I didn't choose for Edward to want to sing with me. He chose me. I want you to understand this before we continue this conversation." I waited for her response calmly. She seemed surprised at my outburst, but nodded her head grudgingly.

I took a big breath and continued, "I know you don't like me. That's understandable. I'm probably not the type of person anyone is your family has ever had this type of relationship with before. I'd like you to know, if it makes you feel better, that I'm new to this too. But I'm trying the best I can. I can promise you that I will work hard, and not embarrass Edward at all. If I do, I will have rightfully earned your anger. But until then, I'd like you to treat me like we're on an even playing field. So let's start over. Hi," I finished, "I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella," I held out my hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Rosalie stared at my hand like it was a third arm, then looked at me. I blinked in surprise when I saw that her eyes held approval. She shook my hand and said, "Hi, I'm Rosalie Cullen. And I just want to add," I noticed out of the corner of my eye that we were parked in front of a huge warehouse like building, "that before I was suspicious, but now I know you're perfect for Edward." I turned bright red as she laughed heartily. I got out of the car, and then she added, "Hey, Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." I blinked in surprise as she quickly shut the door and zoomed away. Then I smiled as I walked up the door to Edward's recording studio.


	7. Will She Sing?

**Sorry, I haven't written in a while. And please do the poll on my profile. I can only write about two more chapters until I need the poll answered. Thanks!**

Chapter 7: Will She Sing?

I walked into an empty lobby. The walls were a beautiful mahogany wood, and the floor was the same material. I paused at the map hanging on the side wall, and then went down a back hallway to an adequately sized room. Edward was sitting in a high back chair facing a mixing board that faced the soundproof room's glass window. I walked over to him.

"Good morning, Edward," I said and he waved back.

"Read this," he ordered. I glared at him until he said the magic word. "Please."

I gently took the sheet from him and read over the lyrics. It was surprisingly good. I liked it. "Do you have the melody yet?" He shook his head no. For the next hour and a half, we molded the song and its melody into perfection. The entire song, Edward was glancing at me, as if he were nervous. Several times, I had to raise my eyebrows and say, "What?" before he got the hint. Finally, we recorded the final version.

**No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in **

**But we feel like we do when we make fun of him **

**'Cause you want to belong,do you go along? **

**'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong. **

**It's not like you hate him or want him to die, **

**But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide **

**Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side **

**Any kindness from you might have saved his life. **

**Heroes are made when you make a choice **

**You could be a hero - heroes do what's right **

**You could be a hero - you might save a life **

**You could be a hero - you could join the fight **

**For what's right, for what's right, for what's right **

**No one talks to her, she feels so alone. **

**She's in too much pain to survive on her own. **

**The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife **

**She writes on her arm wants to give up her life. **

**Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave **

**Fighting the lie that giving up is the way **

**Each moment of courage her own life she saves **

**When she throws the pills out, a hero is made. **

**Heroes are made when you make a choice **

**You could be a hero - heroes do what's right **

**You could be a hero - you might save a life **

**You could be a hero - you could join the fight **

**For what's right, for what's right, for what's right **

**No one talks to him about how he lives **

**He thinks that the choices he makes are just his **

**Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves **

**And others will follow the choices he's made. **

**He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide. **

**His brother who wants to be him is just nine. **

**He can do what he wants because it's his right, **

**The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life. **

**Heroes are made when you make a choice **

**You could be a hero - heroes do what's right **

**You could be a hero - you might save a life **

**You could be a hero - you could join the fight **

**For what's right, for what's right, for what's right **

**Little Mikey D. was the one in class **

**who every day got brutally harassed. **

**This went on for years until he decided **

**That ever again would he shed another tear **

**So he walked through the door, **

**Grabbed a four four out of his father's dresser drawer, **

**And said I can't take life no more. **

**And like that, life can be lost **

**But this ain't even about that **

**All of us just sat back **

**And watched it happen **

**Thinking it's not our responsibility **

**To solve a problem that isn't about me **

**This IS our problem **

**This is just one of the daily scenarios **

**In which we chose to close our eyes, **

**Instead of doing the right thing. **

**If we make a choice **

**Be the voice **

**For those who won't speak up for themselves, **

**How many lives would be saved **

**Changed, rearranged? **

**Now it's our time **

**To pick a side. **

**So don't keep walking by, **

**Not wanting to intervene, **

**'Cause you just want to exist; **

**And never be seen **

**So let's wake up **

**Change the world- **

**Our time is now! **

**You could be a hero - (our time is now) heroes do what's right **

**You could be a hero - (our time is now) you might save a life **

**You could be a hero - (our time is now) you could join the fight **

**For what's right, for what's right.**

When I was done, I was drenched in sweat, and Edward was staring at me in awe. I walked out of the booth and said casually, "Well, nice working with you." Then I grabbed my bag and headed out. About halfway across the street Edward caught up to me.

"Wait!" he yelled, waving his arms. I halted, and he was panting as he caught up to me. He looked really nervous as he unfolded a piece of paper he had stuck in his pocket. "I was wondering…if you'd like to compete in the Battle of the Bands contest. It'd be a great way to get your voice out there." Edward combed his hands through his hair as he waited for my answer.

"Isn't the Battle of the Bands mostly hard rock and metal?" I asked. I'd always envisioned that place to be filled with people with piercings and tattoos all over their bodies.

Edward looked at me as if I'd told him his sister had died.

"The Battle of the Bands," he told me very seriously, "is a competition to see who is the best in ANY," emphasis on any, "type of music. You could go up there and sing country, for all they could care, as long as you are good."

I thought it over before answering him. "Sure."

Edward almost fell over, he was so shocked. "S-seriously?" I nodded. He gave me a big grin and started talking really fast about all the stuff we would have to do to prepare for this. I tuned out, thinking about how long I could keep this from Alice. She always watched the Battle of the Bands to see how "fashionably" the contestants dressed. I did manage to hear the last part though.

"I think we should meet over at my house, say sevenish, to discuss the songs we're going to be using. Oh, and you should probably get you used to singing in front of people, so why don't you perform in front of my family? Convenient and cheap. Then we'll-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down there, pork chop." Edward looked slightly offended by the little nickname I'd given him (the way the girls looked at him, you'd think he WAS a slice of meat). "What's this about singing in front of you're family?"

"To get you better prepared for an audience-"

"Yeah, I know that part. Why you're family?" He blinked.

"Because we'll be meeting at my house, and they'll be available."

"Don't you know any famous music critics who would fall head over heels to do a favor for you? Preferably male?"

He looked at me strangely for a moment, then stated my worst nightmare. "No," he answered in a deadpan voice. I slumped as I inwardly collapsed into doomsday in my head.

FOUR HOURS LATER (they finished at 3, so they're meeting up at 7)

_EPOV_

I adjusted my tie as I walked up to the door to her apartment. I'd worn a black suit to offset my skin and highlight my hair. I hoped it impressed. I wrung my hands as I waited for her to answer the door. I had to apologize for not giving her an option of who to sing in front of, but the way she said she wanted "male critics" made me ripe with jealousy. I hoped I'd contained it well. The door creaked open and I took the chance to apologize.

"Bella, I wanted to say I'm sorry for-" I would have continued but speech was impossible, for an angel stood in front of me.

It was Bella, my angelic Bella, standing at the top of those stairs in a dark blue, V-neck dress. The dress sparkled and seemed like she had the night sky wrapped around her. Then came the delicate white gloves (I'm sure Alice insisted on those) and elegant pearl earrings and necklace. Finally, her hair was pinned atop her head, with a few curls falling down to frame her heart-shaped face. (Imagine Anastasia's dress, except your version of how Bella looks like in it) I opened and closed my mouth again and again to try and say how beautiful she was, but all I came up with was air. No words could describe her.

"Do I look alright?" Bella asked me. I jumped back to reality just in time for my hormones to kick in.

I wrapped Bella in a fierce hug, and whispered huskily in her ear, "You are so stunning, words cannot describe it." She must have liked it because Bella's face turned bright red. But, miracle of all miracles, she allowed me to continue holding her. I felt as if I had been given a holy gift. I wasn't about to let it go to waste.

I separated my head until I was staring into her lovely, chocolate brown eyes, but close enough so that I could still feel her shallow breath on my face. My eyes snapped open as I realized her breath had stopped.

"Breathe, Bella." I reminded her, and as she sucked in her breath, I closed in until I could practically taste her…when a squeal through the doorway made Bella jump back. I glared as I realized that the sound came from an annoying little pixie who had been absent until now.

This interruption should have been a warning for how tonight would be.


	8. Dinner with the Cullens

**Hi, hi! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I have an excuse! The last day I posted was also the last day on a computer. :( We left my grandma's, but since we were moving, we just go my computer set up last night. Sorry about that! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Dinner with the Cullens

BPOV

The car ride was comfortable, but only because Alice filled the silence with her constant babble. I was still thinking about what happened on the doorstep. I glanced over at Edward. He was posed almost for a magazine, with his gorgeous but unruly bronze hair, perfectly chiseled face, and expensive black suit. I almost couldn't believe that this god-like person was sitting next to me. I quickly made my eyes return to the rushing scenery, as I was thinking about how good it would have been if he had tried to kiss me on the doorsteps…how good his lips would have felt on mine as our mouths moved together….I felt my eyes wandering toward him when I accidentally noticed the speedometer.

"Holy cow! Slow down!" I screamed. Edward slammed on his breaks, sending Alice crashing forward.

"What?! What?!" He said. Alice righted herself and was giving me a look like 'Why did you suddenly start screaming?'

"What?! Did you not notice how fast you were going?" I asked him, albeit slightly hysterically. You have to remember that I've always ridden buses and subways that don't exceed 30 mph.

He stared at me for a second and then started chuckling. Alice followed and soon they were both kneeled over, holding their stomachs. I was so furious at being laughed at that my face turned cherry red, and I screamed "What is so funny about going 95 mph in a 40 zone?!"

They still couldn't speak, so I sat there, simmering. Finally, Edward summoned enough air to say, "Bella, we've been driving for 20 miles this way, and you just noticed how fast we were going? Not to mention," he added, as my face turned a light purple, "that nobody else uses this road but us." Then he leaned across the steering wheel of his stupid Volvo and continued to laugh. I was so mad I kicked open the door and started walking.

We'd been driving along a road that ran through one of the last forests near New York. From what, Edward tells me , his parents, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Mrs. Esme Cullen, own all of it. If that doesn't spell filthy rich, nothing does. I had been walking for two minutes when the Volvo rode up next to me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked.

"I'm walking to your parents house." I answered, not looking at him.

"Bella it's three more miles. You'll hurt yourself going that far in the dark."

"Oh, so now I'm not only unobservant, I'm incompetent? Nice way to start the evening, Edward." I normally wasn't this nasty, but his laughing at me and now knowing that I'm clumsy (probably Alice's doing), had really pissed me off.

"Bella, I am incredibly sorry that if I insulted you. But hurting yourself is unnecessary."

"No way, Edward. Just keep driving. I'll meet you there."

For the rest of the way to his parent's house, he continued to argue that I should get into the car, and I said that I wouldn't. When we finally arrived I was out of breath and cold. Edward offered me his coat, but I weather had only hardened my resolve to be distant. Especially when I saw the house.

It was a lovely Victorian mansion that had been renovated with modern technology. A huge fountain was in the center of the circular driveway, and all the maids, butlers, and gardeners were stationed around the circle to welcome us. Oh joy.

"Welcome back, Miss Cullen and Mr. Cullen. Welcome, Miss Swan," they said IN UNION. I have never been so insignificant in my life. Edward tried to give me his coat, again, when we walked to the front of the house, but I completely ignored him. Alice simply skipped along, perfectly at ease. We didn't even have to knock. Two butlers opened the door, then took our coats and led us to the dining room. The inside was so beautiful, words could not describe it; You could feel the money radiating from the designs though.

When we walked into the dining room, there were already five people in there. The blonde haired man, who introduced himself as Carlisle, sat at the head of the table. Esme, a beautiful women with honey blonde hair, sat next to Carlisle on his right, and Rosalie sat next to her. Rosalie's boyfriend or fiancé, Emmett, sat next to her, and Jasper moved so that he could sit next to Alice. We were shown to our seats. Edward next to Carlisle, me next to Edward, Alice next to me. Lovely.

Now I can get death glares along with my interrogation.

"So Bella," Edward's mom, Esme, asked, "how do you know Edward?"

(Bella first, Edward second)

"Work-"

"School-"

Edward and I both stopped and tried again.

"Recording studio-"

"The new high school-"

We stopped again and I glared at Edward.

"I only really met you when we started working, Edward." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but we first met at school after the Valentine's Dance." He answered, smirking. I could feel a headache coming on.

"Oh the Valentine's Dance!" Esme squealed. "What did your dress look like?"

"I wasn't there to dance, Mrs. Cullen," I answered, "I was working."

"Oh." She answered. An awkward silence fell onto the table.

"So, Bella," Emmett began. "Edward tells us you sing pretty well. Enough for him to be interested." He grinned slyly at Edward, who frowned at him. I wondered where this was going. "You think you could sing something for us after dinner?" I froze. Was Emmett in on Edward's plan?

"Actually-"

"That'd be a great idea." Edward finished for me. I gritted my teeth and chanted 'Don't do something you'll regret, don't do something you'll regret'

"Excellent." Carlisle said. We quickly finished dinner, Jasper and Alice had been conversing secretly the whole time, and went into the upstairs music room. I was shocked when I opened the door, but quickly composed my face. The room had harps, a grand piano, a trombone, four different kinds of saxophones, two different clarinets, four different flutes, trumpets, a drum set, a guitar, an electric bass, an upright bass, and much, much more that I couldn't identify. I quickly walked over to the state of the art stereo system, and scrolled through the karaoke songs. Apparently all the songs they had (over three thousand) were all karaoke too. The family, except for Edward, arranged themselves on the several couches in the front of the room, conveniently in front of a raised stage.

Edward came over and asked, "What song do you want to sing?"

I was scrolling through the list when I came upon one of my favorite songs of all time. Not only was it one of my favorites, it was also just vocals and piano. Excellent.

"This one," I showed him. He looked over at my in awe, why, I don't know, then nodded his head. He walked over to the piano and started playing. I wasn't worried, since the songs had a good length piano intro. I also played the stereo for the drum parts.

**Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong  
But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart  
When I can be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more  
Let you know**

**Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, Hey  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright, I can make it alright  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright**

**I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through  
And I can't help but want you more than I want to  
So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me  
'Cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see  
That I could be the one to give you  
All that you've been searching for  
Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more  
You know, anytime**

**Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright, I can make it alright  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright**

**And now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel  
'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here  
You know my love is real, baby  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright, I can make it all, make it all, make it alright  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one, let me be the one, let me be the one, let me be the one, alright  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart, you're in my heart  
I can make it alright**

I finished to a screaming applause. Alice and Emmett were jumping up and down, Alice clapping, Emmett whistling. Rosalie looked stunned, and Jasper clapped with admiration in his eyes. Carlisle and Esme shared a secret glance, one that had me suspicious. Edward came up behind me and we took hands, then bowed. This time, Alice and Emmett ran up to us and practically squeezed me to death.

"Oh my gosh!! That was awesome!! You've totally improved." She squealed.

Emmett slapped Edward on the back and said, "You've got a real winner there, Eddie." Edward glared at him for the use of the unwanted nickname while Emmett laughed. Even Rosalie congratulated me saying, grudgingly mind you, "It was ok."

Then Emmett said, "Oh, come on Rose, she could even give Tanya a run for her money. Give her a little credit." Rose looked really pissed at being reminded of Tanya, for some reason. We finally left at about 2, and Edward, graciously, drove Jasper, Alice, and I home. He dropped Alice and Jasper off at his apartment, (……..if you don't know why, don't ask), then rode over to my apartment.

We stopped in front and Edward asked me how he liked his family, how I thought the singing went, meaningless gibber people do when they want to avoid awkward silence. I finally got fed up and said, "Did you almost kiss me before we left?" He stopped mid-sentence and looked like he was deep in thought.

"I don't know," he finally said.

"I don't know? What a cop out." I replied. "You either know or you don't."

He looked at me, and my heart froze in my throat. He looked so beautiful there, with the light from the outside lamp accenting his perfect face and bronze hair. What happened next, though, was entirely my fault. I wanted some reassurance, just a little, that this angelic man was still here. So I softly traced my hands over his face, memorizing each curve, each ridge, everything. His eyes fluttered closed, and his breathing became shallow, but I hardly noticed. I knew that someone so god-like could never want me, so I wanted to hold him for as long as I could. When I was finished, I let my hands drop to my sides. I became aware that my breathing had picked up too.

But I was shocked when he opened his eyes. Because his eyes said….said that they wanted me. I was captured, captivated by those eyes, and how they got bigger, bigger…and then his lips touched mine. A bolt of electricity seemed to flow from his body into my body as our mouths moved in synch. Almost unconsciously, my hand snaked into his bronze locks, twisting them until my hand wouldn't move. My other hand was locked around his neck, pulling him closer. When I came up for air, his lips moved to my neck and I groaned with delight. His hands were holding him over me as we kissed passionately. I almost didn't realize it was 3 am until I yawned.

My face turned red as Edward chuckled. "Is this not enough to keep you awake?" He whispered huskily as his hand rubbed circles into my back. I shook my head and tried to speak.

"Yes…but…long night…and…um," I stuttered uncomprehendingly. He chuckled again and then got back into the driver's seat. I frowned as I discovered that I like the position we were in. He grinned as he saw my frown.

"Don't worry, we're just going inside." My eyes widened as he walked around the car. Oh. My. Gosh. Did that mean he thinks we're going to…..do it? I was majorly panicking. I didn't even notice that we were inside the house now. He rubbed soothing circles into my back and whispered, "Why don't you go get into bed while I grab some stuff ok?" Just the sound bed made me completely forget all my worries. Salvation from exhaustion is too good to pass up. He went into the kitchen and I wandered into my bedroom. Plopping down, I almost instantly fell asleep. I did hear when he came in though. I felt the bed shift and a soft blanket cover me. I heard him climb into bed, and I snuggled closer to his warmth. He chuckled softly and whispered "Good night." Then Edward started to hum a soothing lullaby, and I fell asleep in his arms.

**

* * *

**

I hope the length of this will make up for my really late update. Don't worry, though, I already have started chapter 9! Laterz!


	9. Morning Confessions, Heartfelt Questions

Two updates very close together! I'm just changing up the rhythm of the Twilight series a little bit, so don't assume that the next chapter is the last. I hope to keep this going for at least 15 - 20 chapters, my longest story. Oh, and my friend and I both have songs that I plan to use in the story, so please, no flames on them. If you don't like mine, fine, but if you insult my friends, you will be reported. Just FYI! Now, on with the story.

Oh, and I don't think I ever did this but here is the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: If I claimed ownership of Twilight characters, I would be hunted down by SMeyer's bodyguards. Since I'm alive, that means that I don't own them.

Voice I can't identify

**Bella singing**

**_Edward singing_**

Chapter 9: Morning Confession and Heartfelt Question

EPOV

I woke up and felt like something was missing. I cracked open my eyes, only to shut them again, because of the bright light coming through the window. The window shade was closed last night, wasn't it? I rolled over and wrapped my arms around Bella…only to find air. I sat bolt upright and scrambled out of bed, not caring that I was shirtless and pantless.

"Bella!" I yelled in a panic.

"Right here, Edward! Sheesh! You sound like a girl when you scream!" Bella's voice washed over me like a shot to an alcoholic. Pure relief. I wandered into the kitchen, and saw her setting the table. Bacon was cooking in a pan, alongside some sunny-side up eggs. But only one thing could satisfy my thirst.

I reached Bella just as she turned around. Her eyes skimmed my form, and her face turned bright red. I frowned but had more pressing issues to attend to.

"I don't sound like a girl when I scream." I stated, placing both of my arms on either side of her body, trapping her. She mumbled something as she turned her head. "What did you say?" I asked, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She glanced back at me from under lowered lashes and mumbled, a little less intelligible, "You need to get a shirt and some pants on. You're practically naked."

I blinked, then smirked. If my body got her all hot and bothered, what would she do if I kissed her? I leaned in closer and whispered, "Do you like it when I'm naked?" She shivered and blushed a deeper red. I leaned in closer, until I was inches from her lips, her luscious pink lips, and asked, "Can I?" She barely nodded before I had captured her lips with mine. My god, she tasted so good. And her smell…I let my lips trail until they reached her neck. Bella groaned and I felt her lace her fingers through my hair. I could feel my body getting harder and harder to control, and we were only kissing! Imagine if we ever…I broke away from her neck as I realized she wasn't breathing.

"Breathe Bella." I reminded her. She sucked in a deep breath and leaned against me. I noticed that I was breathing as heavy as she was. "How was your sleep?" I asked casually, rubbing soothing circles into her back. She seemed to be thinking, then asked a totally different question.

"Edward, how long have we known each other?"

I counted the days in my head.

"3 days and 1 night," I answered.

She mused over something and then asked, "Is it possible to fall in love with someone in that amount of time?"

If my heart could beat any faster, I'd probably have cardiac arrest. I gazed down at her, feeling my love for this angelic creature rush through me as I stroked her head, and said, "Yes, yes I think you can."

Bella leaned away and I missed her warmth. She stared into my eyes for a long time, then stated, "Edward, I love you."

BPOV

I don't know why I did it.

Maybe it was the early morning kiss, or the fact that when I woke up, he had his arms wrapped around me. Even though he was tired, and I practically threw myself at him last night, he didn't take advantage of me. Of maybe it was because I knew that I might never have the chance to tell this bronze haired god that I had fallen in love with him. Even if he rejects me, I'll seal that part of my heart and move on. But if there's a chance, even just a small chance, that he might love me back…

I'll take it.

I gazed into his emerald eyes, waiting for his answer. At first he was shocked, stunned even, at my sudden confession, but then it turned to something….almost like love. And for a moment, my heart soared with hope. I waited precariously on the edge of my internal cliff, and felt my ears perk up as he started to speak.

"Bella, I…"

"I'm home!!" An annoyingly chipper voice squealed from the doorway. I panicked and started scurrying around the kitchen. I flung a pair of shorts and a shirt at Edward, placed the barely burnt bacon and eggs on the three plates, and seated myself just as Alice rounded the corner. I saw her eyes flicker from Edward, clothed in my garments, to me as she took in the scene. You could feel the tension between me and Edward.

Or maybe that was just my imaginary self flinging herself off the cliff.

Alice cautiously seated herself and casually asked, "Hey Edward. What are you doing here so early?" Then she carelessly dug into the eggs.

"I was helping Bella warm up her voice." Edward answered. He also started to eat. Alice was looking at me strangely, and I realized that I was just staring at the two of them. I pretended to blow on my eggs, and she raised an eyebrow.

After we had all finished with our breakfast, Alice went into her bedroom to call Jasper. Edward and I sat in the kitchen until I broke the silence.

"We should probably go to the studio, so Alice doesn't get suspicious." I grabbed my coat and followed him out to the car as quickly as I could. The car ride was silent, but the silence seemed more tense then others had been. We got to the studio, and he still hadn't spoken about my confession. I suddenly decided what I would do. I warmed up and we ran through another song that he had written, called Bring Me to Life.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors,**

**Leading you down into my core**

**Where I've become so numb.**

**Without a soul,**

**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold,**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home.**

I'd been having trouble summoning the energy to sing the verses, even though the chorus came easy to me. We had decided yesterday to go over the parts I had trouble with.

**Now that I know what I'm without,**

**You can't just leave me.**

**Breathe into me and make me real,**

**Bring me to life.**

I felt a part of me open, a part of me that wasn't there before. It was darkness and despair, pain from the silence that Edward and I shared. The feeling that enwrapped me seemed endless, like a bottomless abyss.

**Frozen inside without your touch,**

**Without your mouth, darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead.**

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark but you would never follow me.**_

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,**

**Got to open my eyes to everything.**

**_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul,_**

Don't let me die here

**_There must be something more_**

**Bring me to life.**

I felt wetness on my cheek and realized I'd been crying throughout the song. Edward came rushing in, overreacting as always.

"Bella, Bella! Are you hurt? Is your throat alright? What's wrong?" I just clung to him and he stroked my hair and let me sob into his shirt.

"Bella, please," Edward sounded like he was in agony, "tell me what's wrong."

"D-do you…" I cleared my throat.

"D-do you love me?" I finally whispered.

I felt Edward push away from me, and my heart plummeted to the ground. He doesn't love me, he doesn't love me, Edward, my bronze-haired god, doesn't love me…He pulled my hands that had subconsciously put them over my eyes from my face. He tenderly wiped away my tears and stroked my cheek so softly, I felt like I would break down again. Then he said the words that would change my universe forever.

"Bella, I love you. Will you become my partner, in music and in life?"


	10. Worrisome Propositions

Chapter 10: Worrisome Propositions

"I…I…uh…I…" I stuttered, over and over. Even though I loved Edward, with all my heart, there were two things stopping me from saying yes to his unexpected proposal.

1. I was seventeen

2. I was completely afraid of getting married

You know all those stories on the television, where they show messy divorces and complaining parents? That was my childhood in a nutshell. Renee, my mother, hated where Charlie, my father, lived, worked, and who he had for friends. She hated Jacob, someone I've been friends with forever, and Alice, who's the most likeable person in the world. I can still remember the fights they would have that were like all out UFC fighter matches, and that was when they first began. I grew up surrounded by screaming faces and abusive parents. Renee finally left him, after Charlie beat her senseless when he was drunk, and married Phil, who's an excellent match for her.

But back to the point.

I had no guarantee that as much as Edward and I loved each other, we would grow to hate ourselves for marrying so early. Edward would probably have to cut his career in half (no more tours, late night autograph signings, or night club opening) and I would have to become a stay-at-home mom – if we had a child. I opened my mouth to explain that to him, but something entirely different came out.

"I'm way too young to get married, Edward. I can't be a mom, and my mom is downright bitchy and we would never make this work. We'll hate each other and I'll die alone and you'll be off charming some other famous movie star with big boobs and –"

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed. "What are you talking about?!"

I took a deep breath and tried again. "Can we wait a few years before we get married?" I whispered, trying to stop my mind from running over scenarios of his reactions in his mind.

Scenario #1: "Well, if I'm gonna wait, I'm gonna be nailing some girls on the side, you know? I don't just want to stick to one girl who's not putting out, right?"

Scenario #2: "What?! Wait?! Why not now, Bella?! Is there something wrong with getting married now?! Do you hate me?! Is that it?!

Scenario #3: "Well, Bella, I sort of want to marry you now, or not at all, so how about we just forget what I said, ok?"

And Edward said… "Ok, how about in five years?"

My mouth dropped open before I could stop it, and he chuckled as he closed it. "What, Bella? You didn't think I would leave you just because you wouldn't marry me now, right?"

I cringed as his hammer came crashing down on my nail. I blushed bright red and ducked into his shirt. He laughed loudly as he pulled me into a deep hug. "Alright, we've done enough work for today, let's get something to eat."

During the car ride to the Coffee Monster ( yes I did this on purpose, go back to chp.1 if you don't understand), we chatted about life in general. I learned that he not only sang, but played the piano since he was four. I was fascinated as he talked about his passion for writing music. We sang along to some old rock songs, Edward holding an invisible mike, me doing the air guitar. I teased him about his beautiful sister, Rosalie, and he teased me about my crazy roommate, Alice. We walked into the CoffMon (my nickname for the place) and seated ourselves, still chatting, when Jacob walked over.

"Hey, Jingle Bells (srry, I've always thought that this would be a cute nickname for her). The usual?" He asked. I nodded my head and looked over at Edward. Jacob seemed to stiffen, but it was so fast, I thought I imagined it. "And what will you have, sir?" Edward's eyes flicked up quickly, and I could have sworn a cold wind swept over our table.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked politely, feeling Jacob's eyes bore into my brain.

Edward smiled sweetly, "Whatever you're having, love." And then he placed his hand over mine. I just about passed out from the joy I felt, but I also noticed that an almost hostile atmosphere had formed between Jacob and Edward. After I ordered Edward's meal and Jacob left the table, I slipped between the seats, telling Edward I wanted to say hi to Angela, who also worked here as a waitress.

I went into the kitchen and headed straight for Jacob. "What the heck was that?" I demanded.

"What?" Jacob replied, acting dumb. He scooped the hot chocolate mix into the cup and started warming the milk.

"Don't act dumb. Why the heck were you so…" I searched for the word. "Hostile towards Edward."

"Look, Bella, that guy just rubs me the wrong way. If you can, try not to see him again, ok?" I was shocked that Jacob was being so blunt, but I had a secret that would knock his socks off.

"Unfortunately, Edward, we're dating, so I will be seeing him a lot, ok? Don't be so rude next time." I stalked out of there, leaving Jacob frozen to the spot. I passed Angela, said my hello, then headed over to Edward's table. Just to prove the point that we really were dating, I sat in Edward's lap. He fiddled with my hair for a while before he spoke.

"May I ask what the new position is for? Not that I mind, personally," Edward said with a sly grin, "but this isn't what normal people do to dine, right?"

I flipped through the dessert menu as I answered him. "Just making a point."

2 hours later, after Edward dropped me off and gave me a passionate goodbye kiss, I grabbed the mail and leafed through it. All the norms were there, bills, school report card, fashion magazines, but an unmarked white letter addressed to me was on the bottom of the stack. Curious, I placed the other mail on the counter and headed to my room. Alice wouldn't be home for another 2 hours, from her phone call from Jasper's place. I opened the envelope to find a surprising note.

_Bella,_

_Since our talk, I feel very close to you and have decided_

_to help you out in winning Edward's heart._

_Please come to my office at _

_Volterra Enterprises at 8 pm so we can talk_

_Rosalie_

I looked at the clock and panicked. It was already fifteen minutes to eight. I quickly secured a taxi, since it was downtown, and was there by eight twenty. From what I could gather at the front desk, Rosalie was an up-and-coming manager, who already had three incredibly successful artists under her wing. Her office was on the fifth floor, and as the bell dinged for the floor, I raced out and practically flattened her door getting into her office.

"Rosalie, I'm here! I'm so, sorry! I just got your note 30 minutes ago!" I was held on to my knees as I panted.

"Oh, no problem, Miss Swan." An unfamiliar male voice said. I looked up and in the chair behind the desk sat a man, an old, old man whose skin looked like it was glued on to keep from melting off. Leaning on the desk was a gorgeous strawberry blonde woman with iridescent blue eyes. Based on a description from Rosalie, this was Edward's ex-girlfriend, Tanya. She looked the part too.

I straightened myself as the old man spoke. "I'm terribly sorry to have to use one of my subordinates names to get you here, but I was afraid you wouldn't come if you knew who we were." His voice was gravely, gratey, and made me wince just by listening to it.

"And who are you?" I asked.

The old man smiled evilly and stood up before continuing. "My name is Aro, and I am the CEO of New Moon Enterprises. From what we've heard," he glanced over at Tanya and she nodded back, "you have an exceptional voice that has gotten one of the best singers in history to notice you." He paused before continuing.

"We would like you to leave Twilight and sign yourself over to Volterra Enterprises."

* * *

**I stopped here, because I was afraid if I wrote anymore, it would overstimulate your brains. Not only did Bella; set a future date to get married to Edward, tell Jacob to get over himself and deal with the fact that they were dating (srry guys, I just loved how Stephenie made Jacob still a part of Bella's family in Breaking Dawn, but I am not a JacobXBella fan), but now Aro (EVIL VAMPIRE KING) is asking her to go to the dark side! How much more could I dump on you guys!?**


	11. I Love You, So I'll Stab You In The Back

**The top part before Edward's POV should be with chapter 10. Thank goodness for Hurricane Fey! Now I can complete this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Since I love you, I'll stab you in the back

I think no one breathed for the next ten seconds after Aro asked me to sign myself over to him. My lungs may not have been working, but my brain certainly was. My brain had a question for practically every second of silence.

Second #1: What the hell?

Second #2: Is he retarded?

Second #3: Why would I leave Edward?

Second #4: Why does he know about my singing?

Second #5: Does Rosalie talk about me?

Second #6: She doesn't, does she?

Second #7: Wait, isn't Tanya Edward's ex-girlfriend?

Second #8: Why would she want me on her side?

Second #9: Is he retarded?

Second #10: Didn't I already ask that?

Then I couldn't control myself. "Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" I couldn't stop laughing. The idea that I would leave Edward's team and join Aro's and Tanya's was preposterous! Inconceivable! Never in a million years would I do something like that!! I fell to the ground I was laughing so hard. Aro seemed shocked by my sudden outburst, but otherwise looked unfazed. Tanya, on the other hand, looked so angry I was afraid she'd stomp her stiletto into my head. When I finally managed to reign in my giggles, I stood up.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll stick to singing with Edward." I said as politely as I could. After all, he was still Rosalie's boss. Then I strolled out of there.

**EPOV**

After dropping Bella off, I drove home, thinking about her friend at the coffee shop we went to, Jacob Black. I was ashamed that I acted like that in front of Bella, but I needed to make it clear that Bella was mine. Our marriage had become an unspoken secret between us.

I headed into the apartment to see Jasper and Alice making out heavily on his bed. "Holy shit! Close the door next time!" I yelled, slamming the door.

"You want to do the same thing to Bella, so don't yell at us!" Alice screamed back. Her words hit home, and before I could stop it, visions of Bella's lips danced in my head. I walked into my bedroom just as the phone rang.

"Is this Edward Cullen?" a voice asked.

"Yes, who's this?" I replied.

"You don't need to know that. What you do need to know is that unless you come to Volterra Enterprises before 10 tonight, you'll never see Bella Swan again." The threat delivered, the kidnapper hung up. I swear my heart didn't beat until my next breath. Then I shot up, raced to my car, yelling a hasty, "I'm going out," to Jasper, and drove to Volterra Enterprises.

It was already nine thirty (if you wonder why the time difference, Edward's apartment is farther away than Bella's), so I dashed into the lobby. A lone figure stood at the reception counter.

"Where's Bella?!" I demanded.

The figure walked into the rays of moonlight that drifted through the open window, and I realized it was Tanya. I was only slightly shocked, after all, Tanya had a good motive to kidnap Bella. But, how would she even know about her?

"Good evening, Edward," Tanya said. "We're so sorry to have given you a false threat, but we didn't know how else to get you here. We were hoping that you would be more cooperative then Bella." She smiled evilly.

"Where's Bella?!" I shrieked, growing more hysterical as images of a tortured Bella flitted through my mind.

"She's at her apartment by now. But," she added, as she saw me turn around. "if you don't help us, she might not be there by the time you reach her."

Were they actually threatening to kidnap Bella (for real this time) unless I stayed and helped them.

"What do you want?"

"We want you to sign Bella over to Volterra Enterprises. I know that even if she doesn't want to, your signature will make her do it." Tanya walked towards me, until we were only two feet apart.

"And why would I do that?" I asked quietly.

"Because you don't want the story of Bella's abusive parents to hit the papers. It would make her life hell, correct?" I could practically see the horns and tail sprout from Tanya's body.

"And why should I believe that if I sign her over, you won't release the story? Or that the story is in fact true?" I was skeptical, Bella had never mentioned abusive parents or showed signs of trauma.

"One, we would never want to hurt out client," she talked about Bella like she already owned her, "and two, she does have abusive parents. Renee and Charlie Swan are their names." She held out a file and started reading from it. "Charlie Swan, currently single, has a rap sheet for several D.U.I's, felonies, and misdeamenors. He was arrested on account of attempted murder, because he beat his ex-wife until she was practically dead. Renee Calahan, currently married to Phil Calahan, has been arrested, when she was younger, on account of shoplifting, stealing, vandalizing, trespassing, and so much more." She tossed the folder at me and I caught it.

The man and woman staring back at me were definitely Bella's parents. I'd seen a picture of them in her apartment. I remembered how it felt when she suddenly burst into tears at the record studio.

_Do you love me?_

I carefully closed the folder and Tanya held out the contract.

_Do you love me?_

I signed, then took the file and climbed into my car. Tanya waved as I drove off, but I simply stared ahead, not really seeing.

_Do you love me?_

I love you, and so will do everything I can to protect you.


	12. Broken Hearts

**I just realized that I haven't put a song in my story for two chapters straight. So, I finally remembered to fit a song in. Please and thank you (please review, and thank you if you've done so)!**

Chapter 12: Broken Hearts

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of my doorbell ringing. I laid in bed, waiting for whoever the bitch or bastard was to go away, but they continued to press the doorbell for another five minutes. Alice, who slept at her own apartment for the first time in ten days, finally got tired of it, and jerked open the door with a "Do you know what time it is, dickheads?!" I waited for the onslaught of verbal abuse to follow, but it was strangely quiet. I became incredibly worried, wondering if they'd kidnapped Alice or something. I threw on random garments until I was covered from head to toe, and walked into the entryway.

Two hands covered my mouth and another covered my eyes. I struggled, all the while thinking that I was going to be one of those pictures on the milk carton, along with Alice, with the words "Have you seen these girls?" printed underneath. Oh my gosh, Edward would probably freak and call the National Guard or something!! First blackmail, and now this?! Would my life ever go back to normal?!

I was thrown onto something soft, and a door slammed on my feet. Almost immediately, we started moving. The ride was completely silent, and suddenly, the car slammed on its breaks. Hands simultaneously opened the door and hauled me into a standing position. I was dragged across a floor, up an incredibly large amount of stairs, then pushed into a chair. The blindfold and gag were removed, and I screamed the instant they were off.

"Screaming won't do you much good here."

Aro. Of course. The snarky bastard really just didn't get a hint.

I was about to show him exactly what I thought about him when I realized that I was tied down to the chair. So I opted for words instead.

"You pathetic son of a-"

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here, even after you so clearly stated that you do not want anything to do with us." He smirked as I shut up long enough to listen. He continued.

"Unfortunately, against your will, you have been signed over to us. And based on this contract right here," he waved a piece of paper, "you belong to us for at least thirty years, whether or not you are producing music." His smirk grew more pronounced.

I rolled my eyes.

"And exactly how can you make me work for you without my consent?"

"Why, we only have to have either your signature, or your producer's. Basically, Edward Cullen's signature." He flipped me the piece of paper, and I examined it like my eyes were magnifying glasses. Right at the bottom, in large curvy letters, was Edward's name. It looked like it was mocking me, just sitting there, so perfect even as it did evil. I felt my body grow numb, as I remembered words from long ago that seemed to prophesize this day.

"He's always had a bit of a long history with women. He always has someone who's beautiful, smart and famous..."

Even though he'd asked me to marry him, he'd signed me over to another company. Even though he loved me, he'd given me away, without even talking to me.

Even though he says he loves, I couldn't help but wonder if that was a lie.

I vaguely heard Aro say, "Oh, and my first rule as your new employer, don't ever speak to Edward Cullen. Or, we'll make your parents'," My head snapped at those words, "relationship and past relationship common knowledge to the public. It'll ruin you." He added. I was completely trapped.

Later, I got in my car and drove. I couldn't remember where I went, I was so numb. All I know is that I crossed an intersection without looking. Then several things happened. First the blaring horn, then the cold harsh lights, then the feel of the metal tearing through my skin like paper. I didn't even respond when the rescue team started to pull apart my car, because there was only one person I wanted to see.

Edward, where are you?

EPOV

I laid in bed all day, never gathering the courage to call her. My angel, my loving Bella.

The person I had stabbed in the back.

Not only did I know her deepest, probably darkest, secret, I also had left her. Left her to defend myself against those putrid sharks, those blood-sucking vampires that disguised themselves as humans. I couldn't even move, I was so angry at myself. Nobody, not even Bella, could loathe me more than myself right now. Her face appeared in my mind, against my will. Bella's eyes were closed, but when she opened them, they were filled with tears. She whispered two words with so much pain laced through them it broke my heart.

_Edward, why?_

I was so shocked, so pained by that image, that it motivated me to get into my car and drive to her apartment. After ringing the doorbell, Alice came to the door, and three more words pierced my heart like a sharpened blade.

"Bella's been kidnapped."

I didn't even bother to ask who.

I arrived at the Volterra headquarters only ten minutes after I'd talked to Alice. I tried to get past the security, but they wouldn't let me. I slammed the door as I got back into my car. I couldn't think of any ideas of getting inside, so I turned on the radio. If commercials can inspire me to write songs, they sure as hell can inspire me to get inside a building. As I was listening, a traffic report caught my attention.

On West Atlantic street, near a major interstate highway, two cars collided when one crossed the street. The oncoming car has no injuries, but the other car has an almost fatality, a girl by the name of Bella Swan-"

Bella was in a car accident?! She was dying as we speak?!

I peeled out of the parking spot and slammed on the gas, rushing to the nearest hospital, conveniently, my dad's. In twenty minutes, I was outside her hospital room, waiting for the visitor, the nurse said only one patient at a time, she may have been stable, but she was just in an accident. I was so impatient, I cracked open the door. I recognized the visitor as Jacob, the bastard coffee server.

He sat with his hand cupped around one of hers, his head against their interlocked hands. He was whispering something, and finally, he spoke loud enough so I could hear it.

"Bells, Jingle Bells, remember when you fell off that tree and broke your arm? I was so worried I called 911. The paramedics thought it was so cute that I called them. They fixed your arm right up, remember? I think that was before your mom and dad started fighting. We always used to hang out…and eventually…I realized I loved you. As more than a friend. And it hurts," he stopped for a moment to control his sobbing, "it hurts to see you wrapped up in these bandages, not knowing if you'll open your eyes again, even if the nurses say you're stable. I know you would never do something as reckless as running a red light at an intersection. But that's what the cops and cameras said you did."

I froze, letting his words sink in. She ran a red light. Bella felt so betrayed that she ran a red light and got into a car accident. _It's my fault._

My emotions washed over me in waves, first the guilt, then the resentment for hurting her, then the anger at Aro, for forcing me to this position, and then the mind-numbing pain from realizing that I DID THIS TO HER. I slowly sank to my knees and sat there.

I heard a grunt and vaguely realized that Bella must have woken up. I came back to reality long enough to hear what she said next.

BPOV

I was drifting in black, and endlessly zero gravity space devoid of life and consciousness. Eventually, though, voices, words washed over me, letting me piece together what had happened.

"She's in critical condition-"

"Should we bother taking her to the ER?"

"Keep the needle steady-"

"Bella, I love you…and as more than a friend."

The last one was familiar, very familiar, and I forced myself to wake up, to open my eyes and face reality once more. I felt feeling return to my face as I stared up at Jacob, who was still talking. I grunted to let him know that I was alive and well.

"Bella!" Tears shone in my friend's eyes. I felt incredibly guilty for being the one who put them there. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"Jacob…I love you too."

His eyes grew wide just as his mouth dropped.

"As more than a friend."

"Don't you love Edward?" He asked in shock.

I shook my head, then winced. He obviously didn't love me as much as I loved him, so I might as well make one person happy. Jacob was my best friend, and if I couldn't be happy, at least he could. "He was just one of those people, you know? Hanging out with him made me realize how much I miss you." I smiled weakly. "I love you, Jacob Black."

He kissed my head softly. "You don't know how happy this makes me, Isabella Swan. I promise to always take care of you." He practically glowed, his smile was so bright. "Now, get some sleep and heal up." He carefully tucked me in and said goodbye. I didn't hear him, because I had already drifted off to sleep to a song that matched this scene so perfectly, it was scary.

**Despite the lies that you're making**

**Your love is mine for the taking**

**My love is just waiting**

**To turn your tears to roses**

If you don't understand how the song fits, it's from Jacob's point of view. Jacob knows (or will know) that Bella's lying about not loving Edward, but he's going to take advantage of their quarrell and try to prove to Bella that he's the best man for her. Everybody good?

* * *


	13. Now That You're Here, How Can You Resist

Chapter 13: Now that you're here, how can you resist?

The next three months passed very quickly, even thought it felt like I was standing still. I believe the only reason I didn't stop completely was because of Jacob. He was my fire that kept me from freezing, who took away the pain of the gaping hole in my chest when he was beside me. When he was away, thought, I fell apart completely. Music was another reason I kept going. Edward still sang, so eventually, we would have to meet again, even if he or the company didn't want us to.

Volterra kept me working in the meantime, with radio talk shows, TV interviews, and promotional tours. My debut single, Resistance, had become popular almost immediately, so Aro had gobbled up the dough like the world was a four-titted cow. To create suspense (since I had never had a concert), Aro was throwing the party of the century, where I would sing my debut single and two other songs. I was viewed as the new pop sensation that could even rival Edward's reputation.

My home life was torture though. Alice was worried as to why I had switched agencies and avoided all subjects of Edward. The first time Jacob came over was a mess. She had found Jacob and I on the couch, making out, and completely lost it.

"What the hell are you doing to Bella, you bastard?!" Alice screamed, ripping Jacob off me. He was startled and the newfound strength of Alice's jerk sent him tumbling to the floor.

"Alice, calm down!!" I yelled.

"Why the fuck are you doing this, Bella!?" Alice was glaring at me. "Edward's been depressed since you changed agencies, and now you're making out with your best friend?!"

I was enraged that Alice thought it was my fault. "I wasn't the one who wanted to break up and switch agencies, Alice, that was all you fucking brother's fault!!"

Jacob, sensing his moment to escape, rushed out of there, as Alice and I continued to scream incoherently at each other. The next morning, Alice was gone, and hasn't been back since. I called Jasper and confirmed that she was at his place. I didn't apologize.

The time of my debut concert for Volterra had come. We'd rented the entire Madison Square Gardens for this event. Millions of dollars had gone into it, and they expected billions to come out of it. As I was being dolled up in my dressing room, my mind roamed over the last thing I did with Edward. It felt stupid now, trying to make a point to Jacob, when all Edward did was prove him right.

"What's with the new position? Not that I mind," he protested, "but this isn't what normal people do to dine right?"

"Just making a point" I answered.

Bastard.

I solidified my heart against him, making it stone. If he felt that our relationship was over, so would I.

I walked into the light, looking stunning in my knee length strapless, blue yowying dress. All eyes were upon me as I started singing. First, my debut single.

**Why didn't you tell me you were leaving**

**Did you really think I'd stopped believing**

**After all we had**

**After all we had**

**Why did you give up on me**

**After I'd set you free**

**I was you friend**

**I was your girlfriend**

**How can you say good bye,**

**Without one last try**

**How can say you no,**

**Every time I turn to go**

**How can you resist**

**Every time we kiss**

**Is there something I've missed**

**How can you resist**

**What's the reason for it**

**After all we've been through**

**I was with you**

**I was into you**

**How can you just up and go**

**Without letting me know**

**That we were done**

**That you were gone**

**How can you say good bye,**

**Without one last try**

**How can say you no,**

**Every time I turn to go**

**How can you resist**

**Every time we kiss**

**Is there something I've missed**

**How can you resist**

**I never let you fall**

**Cause we had it all**

**And every time you cried**

**I was by your side**

**You can't just leave me now**

**Because I can't go on**

**I can't move on**

**( Resist me you resist me)**

**Why didn't you tell me you were leaving**

**How can you say good bye,**

**Without one last try**

**How do say you no,**

**Every time I turn to go**

**How can you resist**

**Every time we kiss**

**Is there something I've missed**

**How can you resist**

**Resist**

Applause filled the place as I finished the last chord. Almost immediately, I noticed that Edward was in the front row, watching me. He had a look of tortured anguis hon his face, as though my words hurt him. My icy heart melted, and my next song was much more tender, and I locked eyes with him as I sang.

**I'm standing on the bridge**

**I'm waiting in the dark**

**I thought that you'd be here by now**

**There's nothing but the rain**

**No footsteps on the ground**

**I'm listening, but there's no sound**

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**(Mmm..)**

**I'm looking for a place**

**I'm searching for a face**

**Is anybody here I know**

**Cause nothing's going right and**

**Everythings a mess**

**And no one likes to be alone**

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Oh!**

**Why is everything so confusing**

**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Yeah! **

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

The whistles and cheers were louder this time, but I didn't hear a thing. I was so concentrated on Edward, that I almost forgot what I was supposed to say.

"This next song actually isn't complete, but I hope you enjoy the excerpt I'm going to sing."

The audience clapped and the music began to fill the room. This was my favorite song I'd written.

**You think you've got it bad**

**You're always so sad**

**You say your life's unfair**

**You don't have time to spare**

**But then he comes along and says**

**I'll be your best friend**

**I'll hold you tight, I'll treat you right**

**And I'll always be there**

**But no matter what he says to you**

**You think it's just too good to be true**

**But, girl, don't hold your breath**

**He's here to stay!**

**Baby where have you been all my life**

**I've been waiting for someone to treat me right**

**Then out of nowhere**

**You appear**

**Just when I had given up**

**You gave your world to lift me up**

**I don't have anything to fear**

**Now that your here**

**Now that your here**

**ya, ya**

I finished and received a standing ovation as a reward. I watched as Edward, who had been sullen and depressed before, liven up and race towards the back stage door. I matched his enthusiasm, and ran there as well. I got there just as the guards were removing Edward.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as he got free of the guards.

"Edward!" I hugged him close as I could. The guards, thoroughly confused, watched us for a minute, then left us to our privacy.

"Why did you-"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Bella, I never should have done it, I'm sorry, please forgive me-"

He rattled on and on about how sorry he was, and finally, I could no long control myself. I kissed him. At first he was shocked, and almost pulled back, but I guess he felt the raw emotion in my kiss, because he pulled me closer and deepened it. We continued to kiss, sharing our emotions that had piled up after so long, when a two doors quietly closed behind us. I paid no heed, though, and would seriously regret it later.

**Jacob POV**

I knew she loved him. Even though she said she loved me a thousand times, I could tell that she loved _Edward_ more. He didn't even deserve her, but she loved him. I hated and envied him from the bottom of my heart. As I finally tore my eyes away from them sitting on the floor, kissing as if they hadn't seen each other for years, I sank to the ground and sobbed.

Because even though I knew she loved Edward, it still hurt to see her choose _him_ over me.

* * *

All credit goes to my best friend, Amanda Jacobsen, who wrote Resistance and Now That You're Here. Please ask me before you use the songs. They ARE copyrighted.


	14. Making and Breaking the Business

**For all the people who have continued to watch for my updated chapters after at least three months of nothing, THANK YOU!! You do not know how guilty I felt making you all wait but I had to straighten my priorities. I've just moved AND started a new school. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. Thanks to my friends, I have been overcome my writer's block, and I think this is my best chapter yet. I know this doesn't actually count as a song in the story, but I was listening to Supermassive Black Hole by Muse from the Twilight CD. Listen to it, it's really good.**

Chapter 14: Making and Breaking the Business

We met in secret after that. It was like he'd chained my heart to his; we couldn't escape the link that tied us together. Not that I minded, of course. I did and still love Edward from the bottom of my heart. I also couldn't let Tanya and Aro find out. Who knows what they'd do. Edward even explained to me why he'd signed me over to them. While he recalled the story, it looked like demons had possessed him. I know he felt bad for what he did, but I was shocked when he told me the reason.

"I went to the studio, after I got a phone call. It basically said that they'd kidnapped you," here my eyes skyrocketed, "and were holding you hostage until I came. When I arrived, I found out that you were not, indeed, captured, but instead had already left. Tanya and Aro though, they… explained your delicate situation to me." I must've seemed confused, because he clarified.

"Bella, I know about your parents."

I swear, my heart stopped beating. For a long time. I guess I fainted, because the next thing I knew, I was laying on his bed (we'd snuck away after the concert and went to his place) and Edward was holding a cool compress to my forehead. He sighed with relief and smiled a smile that melted away my panic. Even if Edward did know about my parents, he'd come back.

He came back to me.

So I told him the story in my own words. How, on my eleventh birthday, Charlie came home, bellowing and singing, upsetting the neighbors. How, when mom tried to calm him down, he swung the beer bottle down on he head so hard the bruise caved on her head. How, when mom stopped moving, I started to scream from fright. And how, when Charlie got fed up with my screaming, he started to swing the bottle at me, over and over, until I stopped moving as well.

"I woke up in a hospital bed the next morning. I thought I was in heaven because I was surrounded by so much white. It was snowing outside. I tore off the needles and the tubes and zipped past the nurses and doctors, just so I could be the first one in my family to feel the snow. I remember how white it was, how beautiful. I think that day was the first time I started to believe in magic." I whispered out the last part as silent tears ran down my face. Edward throughout my entire story, was stoic, a marble Adonis.

"I'm sorry." He said, sincerely regretting what happened to me.

I shook my head, "Don't be. It lead me to you. That was the reason why I moved out of Forks."

His hand tightened around mine. "If I was there, I would have stopped it. I wouldn't have allowed anyone, not even your own father, to hurt you." Then his hand loosened, and his eyes turned dark. "Then again, maybe you shouldn't be around me as well. I seem to hurt you emotionally as well as physically." Edward slowly got up from the bed and opened his door.

"Don't. Please." I begged him. "I need you." My marble statue, as cold as ice but as warm with love as I was, turned around and stared at him. Edward walked over and bent down on one knee.

"Bella Swan, if you take me back, I will never let you go. No matter what happens, no matter who tries to hurt us, I will be your shield. I will never allow me or anyone else to make you feel the pain you had when you were younger. Or worse. If you accept me, I will dedicate my life to making yours as easy and pleasurable as possible. And if you should tire with me, then I will let you go as easy as you want me to. Forever, I swear this."

His words made me cry as I gazed into his eyes. Edward's loving gaze pierced my body and soul, adding weight to his promise. The only thing I could choke out was,

"I will never grow tired of you, my Edward."

A slow smile spread across his beautiful face and he said, " Then I shall never leave."

From then on, that became known as The Promise.

**The Next Day (scary music plays):**

Today was the day that I was that I, Isabella Marie Swan (Cullen), was going to end my contract with Aro and Tanya. With Edward's support, even if they did release the story of my parents to the papers, 1. I could sue them for legal damages, and 2. I would be able to deal with the stress of paparazzi hounding my door every minute of the day, reporting on me as the _Damsel in Distress Saved by Famous Artist, Edward Cullen_ all day every day, and possibly have to show up at all of his concerts and be almost assassinated by his fan girls.

Yeah, I could do this.

I walked up to the front desk, got into the elevator, walked down the corridor, and was about to slam open the door (big entrances are necessary for big drama) when I heard angry murmuring coming through the door. Being the spying professional that I came, I pressed my ear closely to the crack in the door and listened.

"You already signed her over to us, Edward. You can't just demand her back."

Edward was in there?! He always beat me to the punch.

"And exactly how could I persuade you to end the contract with her?"

"Nothing, unfortunately. She's too much of an asset. Bella is becoming an artist almost as popular as you, Edward. Is the competition too much to handle at Twilight studios?"

SCUMBAG!!!!!

"And would you release her if I made her less of an asset?"

…………………………What the hell? No offense, Edward, but we already agreed that I couldn't suddenly become bad. It would be way too obvious.

"How are you planning on doing that?"

"Unfortunately for you, Aro, half of Bella's popularity rides on three things."

It does?

"And those would be?"

"That she's single. That she's pure. That's she's everybody's perfect little celebrity that gives to the poor and shelters the homeless. I hope you don't mind if I shatter that image."

Oh, fuck.

"And exactly how are you going to do that when I have a restraining order out for you on Bella?"

I could practically hear his smile from the room as he answered, "That's my secret."

I quickly hid inside the room adjacent to Aro's office as Edward walked out. He was stunning in slim-cut black pants, with a white button down shirt tucked into it and a black jacket with Cullen sewed on the back. A red tie completed the ensemble with red converse sneakers. I swear, with his pale skin, he could practically be a vampire.

He shut the door, and I followed him. I suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a supply closet when an employee started walking down the hall.

"What are you-" I slapped my hand over his mouth as we listened to the secretaries heels click on by.

"Exactly what did you mean by shattering my "goody-good" celebrity image?" I whispered when the footsteps disappeared.

Edward sighed with relief. "At least now I don't have to explain it to you."

I frowned as he stood up and wiped himself off. There was a lot of dust in the room. "Actually, you haven't."

He grinned. It wasn't his normal smile. It was a devilish, wolfish smile that said "prepare yourself, for evil's afoot."

"What?" He said, making his voice silky smooth as he slipped his hand around my waist and pulled me closer. "I just want to kiss you. Is that so bad?" To prove his point, Edward dipped his head low and trailed butterfly kisses over my neck. Then he repeated the action, only with harder, more urgent kisses that left hickeys on my neck.

"Uh….um….uh…." I could only stutter as he continued to caress my neck with his lips, bringing me to my knees. The only reason I didn't collapse was because he held me. I was trying to think piece together what his plan was, speak coherently, and enjoy what he was doing, when he finally kissed me full on the lips.

Then I was gone.

I gripped his hair and pulled him closer. It felt so long since he had kissed me like this. Not since after the concert. Edward traced his hand up and down my spine, making me shiver as he went back to ravishing my neck. I felt as if he wanted to suck my blood half the time. I was so lost in Edward, his bronze locks, his warm, luscious lips, his strong hands…that I almost missed the sound of the door unlocking. And know we weren't making out passionately in the privacy of the closet, but in the public of the twenty five workers that took their break in the coffee room across the hall.

Realizing what his plan was, I detangled my hand from his hair, and was preparing to slap him, when he pinned both my hands above me on the wall. Edward and I were still having full-body contact. I was so mad and embarrassed that I tried to bite his tongue. It almost succeeded, except that he moaned so tantalizingly, that I couldn't resist running my hand through his hair again and doing a little tongue disco with him. That motivated him to do his second act.

Which was carrying me down all four flights of stairs while making out with me.

Let me just tell you, DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME.

I think the only reason we didn't KILL ourselves was that Edward had such excellent balance and coordination. All the while, the employees stared as the apple in their eye, the only "good" celebrity in all of New York, became corrupted by the enemy, a.k.a. Edward Cullen. I swear, had I not been deprived of his lips for so long, and had he not been so passionate, and, oh god, so _good_ with his hands….I would have stopped. I swear. Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me! It's the truth.

And so that was how Edward's "make Bella become impure" plan started.


	15. This Cake Never Tasted So Sweet

**Sorry, peoples! I changed the chapter so now it all makes sense. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: This Cake Never Tasted So Sweet

_**Edward's POV**_

I was enjoying this way too much.

You know those old, old TV shows like "The Pallisers?" There's always a beautiful girl torn between two handsome young men, the upstanding, faithful guy, and the guy trying to spirit her away for sex and money. Although I've always thought myself to play the dashing prince, right now I just felt like the insolent scoundrel. And Bella was my prize.

For the past few weeks, I had done just about everything to insinuate that Bella was not the "pure" little girl the magazines had described her to be. I publicly took her to scandalous parties known for drugs and alcohol. I kissed her passionately every chance that I met (that was the part I enjoyed way too much. Forgive me, Bella) and sometimes slipped my hand onto and into inappropriate places while the paparazzi went wild. One time, when it had been a particularly boring week, I "suggested that Bella and I stay another night at that gorgeous hotel with the great beds."

Alice hit me for that one.

But the plan seemed to be working. Bella's ratings were dropping, and at a steady enough decrease, that Aro was getting nervous. He'd tried to threaten Bella into getting a restraining order for me (Bella told me and I almost went over to beat the shit out of him) but Bella wouldn't do it. I love her.

But the final act had come. Today was not only the Oscars, but the final day I would crush Bella's "pure" reputation. My hands felt sweaty as I told Alice my plan. I needed her help for this to succeed.

Let the games begin.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked, as appeared before my doorway in a short, red dress covered in black polka-dots with a red bow over the left knee. She wore black, low heel sandals to match. Alice was carrying an equally stunning dress; a strikingly sea blue, floor length, strapless gown with a big bow on the back. In her other hand, she held a pair of white high heeled gladiator sandals. I turned white at the prospect of wearing those.

"Your outfit, silly. You didn't think we'd let you go in _that_," that referring to what I was currently sporting; an indigo blue Nanette Lepore 'Magic Wand Dress' that Edward had given to me on one of his "please forgive me for doing this to you" fits. I sighed, this one was my favorite.

"Bella," Alice whispered menacingly. "are you going to be difficult?" An evil grin lit up the pixie's face. I gulped. Last time I'd been "difficult," she tried to torch my entire desk, complete with my iPod, my high-tech, modified, one of a kind computer, my digital printer/scanner/fax/life!, and all my spying equipment. Let's just say that we've never had a lighter in the house since.

"No," I whimpered. Alice cackled menacingly and practically ripped the dress off. She hurried me out the door to a hair salon with such a fancy name I couldn't read it, let alone remember it. After three hours of poking, prodding, and needling, we set off again for make-up salon (there are make-up salons). Two more hours and Alice deemed me ready to don the dress. Several assistants put the dress on me, while others put on earrings, a necklace, rings, bracelets, and any other accessories I needed.

The end result was totally worth it though.

I was gorgeous. No, I was stunning. No man in the world, not even Edward, would be able to resist my charms now that I was like this. My hair had been pinned atop my head, fully curled, with two ringlets framing my face. The sea blue complimented my skin, and the dangling white earrings matched perfectly. The speckled white bracelets and the white clutch purse only added to the dazzling person that stared back in the mirror. Alice must have been pleased, because she allowed me to admire myself for several minutes. Then, it was camera time.

"Smile," Alice squealed while flash after flash blinded me. The paparazzi was out front, trying to catch a glimpse of the person who they knew was Isabella Swan. Fortunately, Alice had come prepared. A black limo was parked just outside the back entrance. Anticipation settled in my stomach as we sped off toward the Oscars. This was definitely going to be either the greatest night of my life, or the worst.

_**Edward's POV**_

Preparation for anything took time, and thankfully, Alice knew how to keep people occupied. If Bella had arrived at the Oscars twenty minutes before she did, well….

I would have been screwed.

I contacted the person coordinating the even, used my usual charm to find out the name and number of the caterer, then contacted them, used more of my charm, and finally convinced them to make, deliver, and set up what I wanted. Then I made one last phone call to the person who would put tonight's events into action. I was just watching them finish the table when I saw her.

My beautiful angel.

She was stunning, ravishing, gorgeous…words could not describe her. Her vision filled my world, so that there was only Bella and I. I knew that cameras would be flashing, and that other, more well-known celebrities would be arriving soon, but I still took her hand and bent onto to one knee to kiss it. She blushed a delicate pink and I couldn't help it. I placed the most intense, passionate kiss I could onto her lips. I vaguely heard whistles and catcalls, but time itself seemed to stop. Finally, using all my strength, I pulled myself away and asked,

"May I escort you this evening, my princess?"

Bella's cheeks looked lovely as the blush turned a deeper red. She quickly nodded her consent and tucked her face into my arm. I chuckled at her shyness. We managed to get good VIP seats for the ceremony, though I wasn't looking at the stage. Bella's eyes were riveted to the screens, the host, as if she were a tiny girl on her first trip to the amusement park. I squeezed her hand gently as a smile lit up her face until she was glowing. Her favorite actor, Reese Witherspoon (I LOVE her) won an award. For the first time, I almost texted Alice to tell her to call off the plan. But I wanted her to be free.

Free from the monsters at Volterra.

So I kept quiet, rubbing soothing circles onto the back of her hand whenever she got too jumpy. I hoped she would forgive me later.

_**Bella's POV**_

The awards were marvelous. I'd seen more stars up-close than in my entire lifetime. My favorite actor, Reese Witherspoon, had one an award. Then, much to my amazement, she came up and introduced herself. As if someone didn't know her. I chatted enthusiastically with her until a director called away. She apologized profusely and gave me her number as repayment. I almost melted with joy as she walked away. I would definitely have to reward Edward later.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, as uneventfully as the Oscars can get. Paparazzi was everywhere; I even had to pose in front of the Oscar's catwalk like I was a celebrity. Of course, Edward would argue that I WAS a celebrity. A regular teen ("Of course, your not regular, that's just what the paparazzi will say." quote from Edward) was now dating one of the celebrity world's most eligible teen singers. This was big news at the moment. I was just walking into the dining hall when I noticed a girl in the far corner.

She had short blond hair with a hint of strawberry in her curls. She was wearing a beautiful black dress with ruffles going down in a line on her left side. A simple black ribbon tied into a bow adorned her neck. She wore matching black pumps. This mystery girl was receiving as much attention from the directors and producers as the more famous celebrities were. Either she was an incredibly talented new actor (no one can stay hidden for that long) or she was loaded. I guess I must have been staring too long because Miss Unknown locked eyes with me. Recognition flitted through her face, and she excused herself from her crowd to head over towards me.

She stopped about two feet from me, hands on her hips. I could feel the hostility radiating from her. Crossing her arms she spoke.

"You must have a pretty cocky attitude." The mystery girl began. I blinked with surprise. Did I know her from somewhere?

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Don't play dumb, you slut." She snapped. I officially dubbed her Miss Bitch. "You must think you're all that for being his girlfriend, is that it?" Oh, now I get it. She must have been one of Edward's "one-event" dates. But my gosh, she was gorgeous. She outshined me and I'm in full garb. She didn't even look like she tried. Why did Edward dump her?

"Um, actually, no, I don't. So could you back off?" Even though I understood why she was pissed, didn't mean I liked it.

She smirked unpleasantly. "You don't even recognize me do you?" I looked closely and tried to remember who she reminded me of...Nothing. She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm Tanya. I met you when Aro was trying to convince you to stop getting in Edward's way? My heart stopped. I remember her. She was standing right next to Aro the first time I met him. But...get in his way? They were trying to recruit me to their side. Her grin grewas she realized I recognized her. "That's right. You're nothing compared to me. Nothing. So I suggest you don't get used to your position. Edward's going to come running back to mama once he's done with you."

That was fuckin' it. There are two things I don't stand for. One, cowards. Two, fucking ludicrous clingy ex-girlfriends.

"I recommend the same for you, _Tanya_," I sneered at her name. "Don't expect Edward to get tired of me anytime soon. Cause I keep him plenty entertained." Tanya's eyes hardened as I said those last three words. I smirked triumphantly. I whirled around, preparing to go find Edward and giving him a piece of my mind (like WHAT THE HELL WAS YOUR CLINGY EX DOING HERE?!) when she screamed, "BITCH!"

The next few minutes were a blur.

In slow motion, Tanya grabbed a piece of cake from the table next to her (strange, the table was completely set out from the rest and in the center of the room) and threw it. The offending food spun threw the air until it finally came to rest on my face. The room was completely silent as I took my gloved hands and whipped butter cream frosting from my eyes.

"That's it."

For the next ten minutes, pieces of cake flew, not only from me and Tanya, who were going at it like a cheetah and an elephant, but from the rest of the people in the room. Unfortunately for some people, we ran out of cake pretty quickly, so we used the buffet table for ammo. Brad Pitt got nailed with a snowball made of escargot, and Uma Thurman took a turkey to the stomach. Tanya had ripped her dress from cutting a corner too quickly, and my upper chest was drenched in punch I'd tipped over.

Hearing screams and crashes, the rest of the guests, security, and paparazzi rushed into the dining hall. Edward and Alice immediately rushed over to me and helped me up. The dress, thank goodness, had mostly stayed intact and unstained. While Tanya passed me, as she was being arrested for starting the fight, I whispered.

"Edward is mine, bitch, and he will never be yours again." Tanya's eyes glared daggers while Alice and Edward stared openmouthed at me. We had managed to avoid commenting on the food fight, so we got home at a reasonable amount of time. It was four thirty when I finally stripped off my dress, took a shower, and crashed into bed. I was almost too sleepy to listen to my voicemail, but I did.

"Bella, love, even though I just dropped you off, I wanted you to hear this. That has got to be the sexiest," I blushed "drop-dead, most gorgeous thing you have ever said. Not only do I think of you now as the ravishing, kind goddess of my world, but as the sexy, ferocious Amazon warrior that you are. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine you fighting Tanya for your, um, I guess, 'possession' over me." There was a long silence as I banged my head against the wall. He chuckled, like he could see me. "Well, that's all. See you tomorrow, my sexy Amazon." Even though the words from any other man would have had me break the machine out of anger, Edward saying those words made me feel shy at being called a "sexy Amazon"

Oh my god, I loved that man.


	16. What Happened Last Night?

**This is all fluff, fluff, fluff, and more fluff. Plus, I'm tying up some loose ends. Coming to the end of the story. **

**Edward in all his worrying glory! YAY!**

Chapter 16: What happened last night?

Edward and I agreed that after the fiasco of the Oscars, it'd be good to keep quiet for a while. We avoided going out, opting to stay indoors, catching up on the latest movies. Edward's presence in my apartment became quite frequent. The Oscars had even helped Alice and me re-bound since the "Jacob incident."

Jacob was also becoming a common person at my place. At my call, he'd come drop off anything I wanted from the Coffee Monster, then stay around for hours playing games like "Who Done It?" ( I don't think I can use actual names, so I made some up: this one is for Clue) and "Seen It" (Scene It). Ever since the concert, Jacob had become more supportive of me and Edward. It may have helped that I explained about how he was protecting me, rather than avoiding me.

I'd even bonded with Rosalie. Several shopping trips with Alice, who still hadn't told me how she got to be so close to the Cullen family, had softened her up. They both enjoyed playing Barbie doll with me, oddly enough. Rosalie would do my hair and makeup, while Alice would do my clothes and accessories. Emmett, who I found out was actually Rosalie's husband, not boyfriend or fiancé, would come over with Rose and entertain me with his "wit and charm." I would more than likely be found rolling on the floor laughing after a few minutes with Emmett.

Tonight, everyone, including Jacob, was parked at my house for an evening of ROMANCE MOVIES. Yes, the caps were needed. Jacob, bless his soul, had brought along someone to keep him company. Her name was Leah, and although she seemed to have rubbed Rosalie the wrong way, Alice and I got along with her just fine. We had just begun The King and I (we'd decided on musical/romance) when Emmett decided to speak up.

"How do you suppose those feel?" He asked. His index finger was pointing towards the king's costume, a weird wrap around hanging pant like thing.

"I don't know Emmett. But it's not like they don't have underwear on; they just wear a loincloth instead." Jasper answered. He was actually pretty smart, and could hack computers almost as good as I could. Almost.

"Like cavemen?" Emmett's face, with his ear length curly black hair and unshaved chin, resembled a caveman so much that I cracked up. Alice, Rosalie, and Leah must have also made the connection, because they were laughing as hard as I was. The guys continued to watch the movie as we collected ourselves.

"I'm sick of looking at those old, puffy, unfashionable dresses. Can we _please_ watch something else?" Alice whined. This is exactly why I avoid telling her the titles. She'd pick every movie just on clothing, and we'd be stuck watching Illegally Blonde (teehee!) or something equally horrifying.

"No Alice. You must learn to share." Edward snickered at her. Alice pouted and went back to glaring at Deborah Kerr (they're watching the 1956 version) in her governess dress. I glanced at Edward to see him visibly flinch when she started to sing.

"Please, I can sing better than that…" Jacob mumbled.

"Care to bet on that?" Rosalie baited. She and Jacob had somehow formed a…symbiotic relationship. Specifically, parasitism. Either Rosalie or Jacob would benefit from the other's discomfort or embarrassment.

"Depends on the stakes." Jacob retorted. I sighed heavily, knowing from experience how long those two can argue, and cuddled myself further into Edward's arms. He seemed to perk up and scooted closer as well. Leah saw us and winked. I returned the gesture.

"How about…winner's choice? Whoever wins can have one wish granted, if it is reasonable." Jasper suggested. The two quickly agreed. I closed my eyes as I heard Alice, Jacob, Rosalie, and Jasper leave the room. Alice would act as a judge, Jasper referee, Jacob the performer, and Rosalie just wanted to watch. As we sat, a high-pitched wailing rose from the adjoining room. Leah, rolling her eyes and mumbling about a "stupid, competitive dog," excused herself to go home.

Rosalie came out minutes later with a triumphant look on her face, and Jasper followed her with a look of complete exhaustion on his. "What was the result?" I asked sleepily.

"Jacob lost with flying colors. I told him he had to let Alice give him a makeover and wear it to work tomorrow." She smirked. "Alice should be done with him about…now."

And out walked Jacob. His hair had been dyed a neon green with blue and purple streaks, while a dragon was painted over his left eye. He wore a black ripped t-shirt with white diagonal stripes, and his black jeans were laced with chains. A black and white checkered glove, starting at his elbow and looping around his middle finger, was on his right hand, while the other had a black spider ring. But his makeup was even worse.

Jacob's face was painted white, with black lipstick, black eyeliner, and black eye shadow.

The instant he opened his mouth, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice, who'd joined us, fell on the floor laughing. Jacob, my best bud Jake, being transformed from resident Quilete Indian, who prided himself on his clean but hot appearance, to punk rocker? Had I not seen it, I wouldn't believe it.

Minutes later, we had collected ourselves to notice that Jacob had left. Obviously, he wanted to avoid being in Rosalie's presence as she gloated the night away. The rest of the evening was spent with one of us randomly giggling or laughing. I could only imagine the reaction Jacob would get out of his colleagues at the Coffee Monster.

Early next morning, I woke up, shivering from the cold breeze coming in from the open window. I tried to sit up. Being half asleep and freezing, I didn't realize, for several minutes, that something heavy was on top of me. I stretched, feeling my fingers just graze the lamp switch. Damn! What I wouldn't give to be three inches taller…

Suddenly, the heavy object rolled over, so that it wasn't just on my legs, but was pinning me down from head to toe. My eyes adjusted slowly, so the parts of the…thing gradually became recognizable.

First, an arm…

Then, a bare, but well-built chest…

A face with a perfect nose…

Warm breath inhaled and exhaled at a steady rate…

Beautiful pink lips…so close…

Messy bronze locks… wait…BRONZE?!

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh…this had to be Edward. Edward! Was! On! Top! Of! Me!!!! I started hyperventilating as my mind went miles a minute. Why was he on top of me?! He shifted, so now I could breathe without inhaling his intoxicating scent. Edward's body laid like it was like a spoon, curving around his imaginary lover. I blushed as I fancied myself the person he was holding. I quickly untangled myself from the sheets and shut the window, forcing myself to calm down.

Even though we had agreed to get married and did some…slightly dirty things, that didn't mean I was ready for sex. But than why was the time after everyone left a blur?! Did we…didwereallydoit?! I had to sit down. If that was the case, why didn't I remember? A night with Edward…I glanced over at his sleeping figure. A night with Edward would be something I'd want to remember for the rest of my life. The last thing I remember was laying down on the bed while Edward was in the kitchen, making me a late night snack. Alice had gone over to Jasper's for that, I thought, blushing. I sighed heavily.

I slowly made my way back to the bed, taking deep breaths to calm my beating heart. Crawling under the covers, I tried to imagine what I obviously did not remember. Looking at his peaceful face distracted me, though, so I settled with tracing his lovely features with my fingers. He laid undisturbed as I finished. I snuggled closer to him, feeling his strong, gentle arms wrap around me. Tucking my head into the crook of his neck, I closed my eyes and left sleep overtake me.

**Edward POV:**

I cracked one of my eyes ajar to see the window I'd opened earlier closed. I blinked with surprise; maybe Bella had gotten cold and closed the window. I mentally slapped myself at my lack of forethought. I turned around and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It read 5:47 in bright green numbers. I groaned as I twisted back around, feeling unusually warmer than usual. I looked down and realized that Bella was nestling into my arms. I almost died happily there, as I imagined myself sleeping like this all night long. Waking up to an angel in your arms…especially the angel that you have sworn to dedicate your life to…is a beautiful thing. A goofy grin grew on my face as I laid back down. The only thing nagging the back of my mind was…

I hope she doesn't think we did anything last night.

_After I put the finishing touches on her bagel with cream cheese and tomato (it is DELICIOUS!), I headed down the hallway to hear light snoring. Cracking open the door, I saw Bella, curled up into a ball, laying on her side on the bed. I chuckled quietly, putting down the tray. I gently tucked her under the covers, then stashed the bagel in the fridge for breakfast tomorrow. I returned, only to find that Bella had thrown off the covers. She mumbled a few words before tossing and turning some more. Then, settling on a position, she finally lay still. I covered my mouth to hide the giggles that were attempting to escape my mouth._

"_Quiet!" I almost jumped out of my skin when that word, clear as day, was bellowed from the mouth of my beautiful angel. I made my way to the bed. Brushing a few hairs out of her face, I gently kissed her forehead. Bella, as if she were awake, smiled and clung to my pants (I'd taken off my shirt when I spilled tomato juice on it, it was in the wash), whispering the few words that could bring me to my knees._

"_I love you, Eddiekins…you love me too?"_

_I couldn't bear the thought of leaving her, so I simply got into bed, on the other side, and murmured the answer to her question._

"_I love you so much, Isabella…" I kissed her left cheek. "Marie…" I kissed her right cheek. "Cullen…" And finally I kissed her mouth._

_Of course, being the perfect gentlemen that I am, I covered her, again, with the blanket, so she wouldn't get cold. Then I worried she would get hot, so I opened the window. At long last, I crawled into bed with her, wishing her only the sweetest of dreams._

* * *


	17. FYI on Lack of Updates

Yes, yes I know. Some of you, possibly a LOT of you, want to kill me, since I haven't updated for a long time, even though I've made myself a mental promise to sit down in front of the computer everyday for at least twenty minutes of brainstorming. Well, see, that's all well and good if you have a computer.

I didn't!

My computer was malfuctioning, so that even when you pressed the power button on the actual computer, the monitor would go into "POWER SAVE" and not respond. This, as you might have realized, was sort of a setback. Thankfully, I write this letter on my own computer, for I had someone (someone who I now worship and serve for life) fix it. As soon as the weekend hits, I promise you, my readers, that I will write one to two chapters of each of my stories, Dusk and The Duet. Please, forgive me for keeping you out of the loop for so long!

Sincerely, Loala!

PS: If any of you read my profile, then read the story "Joe: A Valentine's Day Story", you might have been confused by the comment at the bottom. My name is Loala, but my nickname is Lauren.

.........It's a really long family joke.

Toodles! Loala


	18. My Daddy's a Real Live Cowboy

**Hi my fabulously faithful readers! I was looking for inspiration, so I read my story again....and realized I made a ginormous, monumentally HUGE mistake. Remember when Bella was kidnapped, and Aro forced her to sign a contract? Well, his assistant at the time was named Tanya. Later, in chp.15 I wrote that Tanya went to the party, and that was when Bella met her for the first time......If you see where I'm going, it doesn't make sense. Bella had already seen Tanya. So, I'm going to make you think differently... go back to chp.15 and read where she meets Tanya again. I've changed it. I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T REALIZE BEFORE!! I HAVE NO BETA!!!!**

**On with the chapter (I've made sure everything works...really...don't kill me)**

Chp.17: My Daddy's a Real Live Cowboy

*FLASH*

The next afternoon (we were so tired from getting up early, we slept in till about 1), a bright flash went off before my eyes. Groggily, I popped one of them open, just to see four figures standing over us. Emmett...Alice, who obviously let them in...Jasper...and Rosalie...all stood there with these chesire cat grins on their faces. I pushed myself up, preparing to give them a good tongue-lashing for disturbing people while their sleeping, when I felt the thing I put my hand on groan. I instantly remembered where I was, who was under me, and what position we were in. I was tomato red by the time Edward sat up.

He was also pretty peeved to find his sister, roomate, sister's husband, and fiance's (OMG that still makes my head feel light) best friend hovering over him. He pinched his nose while asking, "And WHY are you bothering us?"

"We were just checking in on you two. It's almost 2." I used that as an excuse to look away from the scene before me. Indeed, the clock read 1:54.

"Did it require ALL of you to check in on us?" Edward countered. His grip tightened.

"Not really, but" Jasper cut Emmett off to continue, "Alice said she saw something...good."

Rosalie took up the story next, "So, we ALL had to join her, dear brother, to see what was so good."

"And here we are." Alice finished.

"And here you are." Edward repeated in a monotone voice. While this was happening, I was trying to see who held the camera that had made the flash, most likely in taking a picture of us. I zeroed in on Jasper's hands, which were closed, but not fully, and behind his back. Edward was just opening his mouth when I lunged.

Of course, Alice was expecting this, so she had already put herself between me and my objective. We both crashed to the floor, me on top of her tiny frame, while Jasper ran for the door. Edward, understood what my goal was, and consequently became tangled up in Emmett as he tried to chase after Jasper. I quickly raced to the door, just in time to see Rose leap into her car, Jasper hot on her heels.

Now, I was no star athlete, but I HAD recognied the importance of being able to run faster than your adversary. So for the past three years, I had gone to every track and field meeting, joined every track and field team, and even took private coaching. So, as Jasper tried to outrun me, he comprehended pretty quickly that that was impossible.

I slammed into his frame as he rounded the car. Jasper collapsed onto the ground while I desperately searched for a camera. It seems that during the collission, the camer had gotten free of his hands and had fallen around the vicinity. I carefully rummaged around for the offensive device, but even after everyone had searched for an hour straight, we could find nothing. We headed back inside, me scolding Alice and Emmett for getting in our way, Edward reprimanding Rosalie and Jasper for not being more careful with the camera. This would be the last day in a while that we would have a calm night like this.

**Don't worry, I would never leave you with such a short chapter.**

That night, Alice, in an attempt to get back into my good graces, told me about a good resturant that was cheap but romantic. Edward heard about this and offered to take me there. So, after spending the night talking, eating, being jealous of the flirty waitress, and just having a good time, something really, REALLY bad happened.

"On another note, teenage hearthrobs Edward Cullen and Isabella 'Bella' Swan, were captured in a precious moment, holding each other tenderly in their bed-" The reporter was cut off as the TV channel was changed. I sat there with my spoon halfway up to my mouth, when the reporters words finally sunk in.

"Switch it back!" Edward and I yelled simultaneously. The waiter jumped and fumbled with the controller until it was back to the news channel. And there, in high-definition color TV, was me, curled asleep into Edward's arms, with Edward's shirt off. I had an epiphany as I realized the position we woke up in was also the position caught on camera. _The _camera that we couldn't find this morning.

Obviously someone had gotten their jollies by finding the camera, seeing the picture, and turning it into some lame-ass reporter for some quick cash. My face turned white and my knees collapsed from under me as I hyperventilated. Good thing Edward was there to catch me. We both hit the floor just as the phone rang.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, I so didn't know this would happen. Please, please forgive me. I will totally go and kick those reporters' asses and sue them till their nuts fall off-" Alice rambled on and on until the 'call waiting' button flashed. I told her and quickly moved to the next caller.

"Bella!" Jacob's loud voice made my ears' wince. "I know this might come across wrong, like non-friend like, but this is from my non-friend like side. WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING HAVING SEX," here I turned the shade of a red chili pepper, "WITH EDWARD AFTER YOU FUCKING GOT BACK TOGETHER ONLY THREE WEEKS AGO?!" Then, thank God, the call waiting blinked yet again.

"Sorry Jake, got to go." I replied in a small voice.

"Don't you dare hang up, Isabella Marie-" I quickly clicked over to the next conversation. Although I would have much preferred the previous one when I found out who was calling.

"Whoa Nelly! And here I was, thinkin' you were behavin' like a model citeezen, leettle Swan. But 'seems like you can rile up a town just as fast as your old man." A thick southern drawl said. I sighed in annoyance as I recognized the caller.

"What do you want, Mike?" Mike was my dad's secretary, so I've met him on more than one occasion. He's ticked me off on more than once occasion as well.

"Weell now, what type a greetin' is that? I was just wonderin' where you were on this fine day.'Suppose I'll have to jimmy-rig that there contraption so that we don't have no more inceedents like now, do we?"

"What are you talking about, Mike?" I answered testily.

"Weell, your daddy and I were just sittin' here, like two good old Southern men, when the strangest thang popped up on the TeeVee. I though it was downright cute, till your daddy and I realized it was you and some skirt-chasing pretty boy clawin' all over eachother. I though he was gonna blow a blood vessal when he saw that."

I was so distracted by his bad grammar and horribly thick southern accent (sometimes I think he uses a fake one so my Dad will like him better, my Dad is very anti-Yankee, as he puts it) that I almost missed what he was saying.

"Wait...Dad saw the picture?"

"Yes'm." Mike answered smartly. I could see his smarmy little smirk through the phone.

"And...he was angry?"

"Yes ma'am." He answered cheerily.

"So...what's he doing now?"

"Oh, just bordin' a plane from San Antonio, Texas to New York."

I almost dropped the phone.

"Dad drove all the way from O'Donnel to...San Antonio? But he HATES big cities..." I trailed off. Oh,shit.

If Dad was willing to drive all the way to San Antonio, board a plane, then have to ride the subway and walk all the way to my apartment...

Then he was pissed.

Super pissed.

So pissed, pissed is miniscule to how he feels.

Edward must have seen the blush drain from my face because he picked me up, bridal style, took the phone from my hand, and walked to the car. I could vaguely hear Edward telling Mike to piss off, which made my imaginary friends clap with joy. But nothing could penetrate from the shock of having my Dad come here. HERE.

I was dimly aware that we were driving. It was like my soul, my consciousness, was seperate from my body. I distantly felt Edward park the car and pick me up. He carried me into the house and propped me up on the couch. I heard Alice call my name, though it sounded like my ears were submerged in water, and she was screaming at me from on top. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett also came out and tried to help. Jasper tried to calm Alice down, while Emmett made funny jokes. Even Rosalie tried helping, by calling me horrible names, which Edward finally yelled at her. Then they got into a fight, with Emmett trying to act as peacemaker. I almost, almost came out of it when I saw Rosalie slap Edward.

But what finally shocked me awake was the door opening. Everyone swiveled their heads to look, including me.

And what a shock they got.

Standing there, in full Texan rancher garb, was my Daddy, Charlie Swan. His cowboy boot spur's clinked on the floor, and his ten-gallon hat with bull horns almost didn't fit through the doorway. He was wearing a white button down shirt, with his shiny sheriff's badge on, and dirty jeans covered in dust and debris. All in all, not something a native New Yorker (like everyone other than Alice and I) sees everyday. At least, not any normal ones. And even abnormal ones don't have old cowboys in their traditional clothing walking around. It's like seeing a medieval knight riding a white horse towards a dragon.

So while the rest of them stared in shock, and while he stared in shock back, I carefully got up from the couch and said, with the steadiest voice I could, "Hi Daddy."

"DADDY?!?!?!?" They screamed.

"Hey, pumpkin." My dad refocused his attention to me. "We need to talk. Now."

Could my life get any worse?

**I'm sorry if I offended anyone with a southern accent reading this. If you have a way to write it with the southern accent, please tell me. I was trying to capture that in my words, but it might sound weird. Since I don't have a southern accent, I'm simply basing it off the movies I've seen... Thank you for understanding.**


	19. I Need My Coffee, Mon

**Chapter 18: I Need My Coffee, Mon**

Let me explain. Contrary to what most of you believe, I was not born and raised in a big city. It wasn't even a small town. I was raised in O'Donnel, Texas, which is basically just a group of houses surrounding the Dan Blocker museum. The population there was recorded at 1,011 in the 2000 census (it's on Wikipedia, so I don't know how reliable it is).

After Charlie's little "incident" with alcohol abuse, almost beating me and my mom to death, and being arrested, he turned his life around. He started going to AA, and when he was deemed stable, he worked for five years straight to become the town sheriff, and prevent others from making the mistakes he did. Although my mother has never forgiven him, I did. I know now, that had he not been drinking, he wouldn't have done what he did. My dad was a gentle person, which is probably why I was so shocked by what he did. He hasn't touched a beer since, and I knew the town had also forgiven him, but he would always feel guilty about what he did. That's why Charlie is so overprotective of me.

Which is why, as soon as he saw that picture, he came riding up on his stead to run over the "scalawag who dared to touch my baby girl." His words, not mine.

Edward snapped out of it and placed himself in between me and my dad, obviously remembering the story I'd told him. "Sir, I think you need to leave." He growled in a menacing voice.

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "So you be the youngun' who thinks he's got enough guts to touch my baby girl?"

Oh, sweet baby Jesus, save me now.

Edward was about to retort when a stifled laugh surprised all three of us. Emmett and Alice both looked like their faces were going to explode, while Jasper's and Rosalie's lips just twitched. I groaned and ducked my head into Edward's back, knowing exactly what was so funny.

"What the hell's wrong with you younguns'? Is this how normal New Yorker's act, Bells? Cause if that's the case-"

Booming laughter and high-pitched giggles cut him off as his southern accent and attire became too much for them to handle. I sighed and tried to make my way to Charlie, but Edward pulled me against him when he realized what I was doing. Dad's face turned purple as Edward whispered, "Bella! Isn't this the guy who tried to kill you and your mom?"

"Yes, but he was completely smashed at the time, Edward." I whispered back. "Charlie's already taken care of that problem, so there's nothing to worry about. Now let me go so I can get Dad out of here."

Edward's arms tightened, almost painfully, against my torso as he whispered back, "No way am I-"

"You let her go, you hell-ridden horse-stealer, before I knock your head off meeself!" Charlie roared.

The dead silence following his old western insult was deafening. I quickly maneuvered out of Edward's arms as his body began to shake. In no time, he, along with everyone else besides Charlie and myself, were rolling on the floor laughing.

ROFLMAO would be the perfect text description.

I quietly convinced Charlie to get back into the car and drive us to a small restaurant I knew of. Specifically, the Coffee Monster. Only a fellow former Texan would be able calm him down enough to have a civil conversation. The drive there was as tense as it was quiet, and I could practically hear the questions he was going to ask. Unfortunately, my cell phone rang.

_Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great_

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends

I picked up rather quickly, even for me, feeling the dread settle in my stomach.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie!" My mom chirped back cheerily.

"Hey..."

My mom laughed at my half-hearted reply. "You're with your...father aren't you?"

Charlie was looking at my quizzically as I answered, "Yeah."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be at your apartment at about...one. I know it's late, but we have something very urgent to discuss. Phil's coming too. Bye, honey!"

The dial tone was my only companion as my mom hung up.

My life was officially going to hell.

_**Edward POV**_

After I recovered from laughing (have you ever heard a true country bumpkin? Hilarious), I sat on the couch and waited for Bella to finish talking to her dad. Although he had hurt her so badly, she forgave him. Typical Bella.

_Sort of like how you hurt her, huh?_

I winced as my inner voice reminded me of my traitorous act. Fortunately, Rosalie decided to distract me.

"What's taking so long?" She complained. Emmett rubbed her back as she pouted.

"She probably has a lot to catch up on." Jasper contemplated. He was sitting with Alice on his lap in the love seat.

"I'll go see what they're doing." I offered. I slowly walked to the door, not wanting to interrupt anything important. Cracking it open, I peeked out, only to be met by an empty sidewalk. I instantly began to panic.

"They're not out here!" I yelled back to the people inside. Alice whipped out her cell phone and started dialing. A few seconds later, she said, "It's busy."

I closed the door and started to pace. _Where did they go? Were they just going somewhere private to talk? Or...did he do something to her?_ That though made my heart run cold.

The apartment phone rang and I dived, just barely reaching it before Alice. My little sister tried to snatch it from my hands as I initiated a conversation with the caller.

"Hello? Bella?" I asked breathlessly.

"Um...no. This is her mother. May I ask who this is?" A warm voice lined with suspicion replied.

"Hi, Mrs. Swan. My name's Edward Cullen, I'm Bella's fia - boyfriend. Her boyfriend." I almost let it slip that we were engaged. Alice's eyes widened in shock at my almost slip up. Obviously, she was trying to figure out what I was going to say.

"Mrs. Calahan, not Swan. I've remarried. Anyway, Edwin, is Alice there? I want to speak with her."

"It's Edward, ma'am." I corrected her. "And she's right here." I reluctantly handed the phone over to Alice, who put it to her ear like it was God's gift to music.

"Hello? Renee?" Alice said. A few minutes passed by before she continued.

"Oh, thank goodness. We were getting worried. Where are you?"

"...Ok, we'll leave the door unlocked. Did she say where she was going?"

This was the longest pause and the most nerve-wracking.

"...Alright, we'll see you soon." Alice hung up the phone, only to be bombarded with questions.

"Is Bella alright?" Was mine.

"Where is she?" Was Jasper's.

"Why are we going to see Bella's mom soon?" Was Rosalie's. Typical.

"Oooooo! (like oo, but longer) Are we throwing a party?" Was Emmett's.

We all gave him a what-the-fuck-are-you-thinking-numbnut face that answered his question. He slunk over to the corner, depressed, as Alice answered us.

"Apparently, Mrs. Calahan, Bella's mom, is coming over here to talk with her. She should be here in about two hours. She doesn't know where Bella's going, only that she's with her dad." Alice paused. "Which is probably why Renee didn't go straight there."

I almost felt my sanity snap. "Which means we still don't know where Bella is." I walked over to my car keys, snatched them up, and was about to go searching for her when Alice blocked my path.

"Move." I growled. She may be my sister, but Alice was sometimes the most annoying fucking person on the planet.

"She'll be fine, Edward. Calm down." Alice said.

"Bella's with her Dad, Alice! The same one who tried to kill her and her mom! I'm not about to leave my girlfriend with an attempted murderer, even if they are related!!" Rosalie gasped, while Jasper and Emmett looked murderous, worried for the girl they thought of like a little sister. Alice and I must have been the only people who knew her secret.

"Charlie has changed, Edward. He's perfectly sane and won't hurt her."

"You don't know that for certain." I countered.

"Actually, I do." Alice stated smugly.

"And why's that?"

Before she could answer, her cell phone beeped with a text message. Alice pressed a few buttons, gazed at the screen for a minute, then turned back with a triumphant smirk.

"Bella just texted me, she's at the Coffee Monster. She'll be back, without Charlie hopefully, by the time Renee gets here." Alice threw me the cell phone so I could verify what she said.

**Alice,**

** CofMon. B back by time R home.**

**Tell E not 2 panic.**

**Bells**

I felt the anxiety drain from my body. Now, that I knew where my love was, I recognized that my actions were unnecessary. I mumbled a sorry at Alice, then sat heavily on the couch, wishing the two hours I had until my angel was back would move faster.

_**Bella POV**_

We were just parking when I realized that Edward, Alice, and the rest of my friends had no idea where we were. I sent a quick text to Alice so Edward wouldn't panic and call the SWAT team or something.

"Let's sit there Dad." I chirped and practically pushed Charlie over to the most secluded booth. Subtly, I got Sam's attention and told him of my dilemma. He offered to help, but I knew that Charlie and Billy, Jacob's dad, were really good friends. So I asked him to get Jacob to be our waiter. He agreed and I anxiously waited for my plan to work.

Seconds later, Jacob, now un-punked, saddled over to our table, faking surprise at seeing my Dad. Charlie reacted just as I'd hoped.

"Hey, if it ain't Chief Swan! I didn't know you were in town." Good thing Jacob was good at sweet talking my dad. I needed him buttered up before my dad told me why he was here.

"I just got here 'bout 'n hour ago." Dad said. "I'm here to talk to Bells 'bout something real 'mportant."

Damn, he knew exactly what I was doing and was trying to stop it. Must retreat and change strategies!

"Well, while you two catch up, I'm going to go the little ladies room. Female problems." I added and excused myself. Charlie's face turned red, and Jacob winked at me. I mouthed 'stall him'.

He mouthed back 'will do'.

I had just closed the door when the phone rang. The caller ID showed it was Alice. Sometimes, I love that little pixie to death.

"Great timing Alice. Listen, how am I supposed to break the news to Charlie?"

"Just be truthful." I froze, then saw my cell phone spinning on the ground. I must have been so shocked that I dropped it.

"Alice, you can't be serious. You're insane."

"Actually, I've been deemed perfectly stable by my therapist."

"Ha ha, Alice. Now, seriously, what should I do?"

"Look, Bella," Alice sighed heavily. "If you try to lie, Charlie's going to catch you. Your dad isn't the brightest color in the crayon box, but he sure ain't the dullest. If you tell the truth, it'll be much easier." I heard a beep from Alice's side.

"Sorry, call waiting; must be your mom. Oh, and try to get rid of Charlie before coming home, please? Renee's coming here. And I don't think your dad knows."

I hung up the phone, fixed my hair, and went out of the bathroom. This was definitely the worst day of my life.

**Next chapters the actual talk, then after that is the final 1 to 2 chapters! Enjoy!**


	20. The Night I Almost Died

**Chapter 19: The Night I Almost Died**

"Hey, Dad? Can we talk?" I interrupted Charlie's and Jacob's conversation. Jacob, getting the vibe that I was about to spill the beans, excused himself. I took a deep breath as I sat down, summoning all the courage I had, and was about to speak when my dad cut me off.

"I saw the picture, little darlin', but I wanted you to tell me firsthand what your relationship with that…boy is." He practically growled out the last part. I shuddered, suddenly imagining my dad throttling Edward until he couldn't breathe. He would do it if he thought Edward was hurting me. Sometimes, he's a little too overprotective.

"Dad, I, um…I'm actually, uh….dating Edward, the, uh…the guy you saw on the, um…TV." I managed to stutter out. I closed my eyes, waiting for the imminent explosion of anger and cusses and bright red words that would burst out of Charlie's mouth. But none of that happened. Not even a little swearing. Or red face. Or anger.

All he did was sit there, nodding his head like he was afraid that was the case.

But wait. Maybe he was already going to hurt him. Maybe it didn't matter what I said, that even if he was my husband he would go home and put a bullet through his fine bronze locks…

"Dad-"

"I'm not gonna hurt him, sweetums." Charlie said. "Though if he ever hurts you," he added with cold eyes, "you just call your old man and I'll straighten him right out." He winked, showing a playful smirk that was hiding under his mustache.

And I knew that it would be ok.

Because I loved my dad. And he loved me. And Charlie would never do anything that he knew would deliberately hurt me, even if he didn't like it. So, now that I knew Edward was safe, and my relationship with him would not hinder my relationship with my beloved father, I relaxed. The rest of my time with him was spent chatting about New York, the crazy people and even crazier organizations, my school, how I liked it and how I didn't like it (rich, stuck-up snobs), and my new-found singing career.

I was beat red as he praised me on my voice, though I could tell he was a little hurt that I hadn't shown him. Charlie was quickly appeased, however, when I told him that someone had actually coaxed my talent out of me (which wasn't necessarily a lie. Edward did help me overcome my fear and sing in front of people).

I was so engrossed with the conversation that I realized we'd spent an hour and a half at the Coffee Monster. I frantically grabbed my cell phone and sent a quick text message to Alice, telling her I'd be coming home soon. Her answering message, though, was not quite as reassuring.

**Hurry! Ur mom's giving E the 3rd degree already!**

SHIT!!!

I hustled my dad out the door, and offered to drive him to the airport. Although he was suspicious, he took me up on my offer, and seventy minutes later, we were standing outside the security gates. Charlie's voice was thick with emotion as he said, "It's been nice seeing you, Bells. Call your old man once in a while so that he knows you be doin' ok, ya hear?"

I knew I was tearing up as I replied, "I will Daddy. I will." He wrapped me up in a back breaking hug, but I didn't mind. It had been too long since I'd heard from my dad. I'd have to remind myself to keep in touch better.

But right now, I had to save my love from a natural disaster, named Renee Calahan (I forgot Phil's last name when I wrote it before, and I don't feel like changing it)

I immediately hailed a cab and was riding for about twenty minutes (I had forgotten, in my panic, how bad New York traffic is) before I got fed up. I paid the cab driver (who looked slightly confused as to why I was being paid when we weren't there yet) hopped out of the yellow vehicle, and proceeded to sprint between the cars. It was only when I reached the stoplight that I halted and realized I was completely lost.

"FUCK!!!!" I yelled to no one in particular. The crosswalk I'd stopped at was deserted, and as I waited for the light to turn red, I saw a flash of color disappear behind a corner. I knew from experience that New Yorkers weren't as mean as they were portrayed. As long as you looked desperate enough, they were willing to help you. And I was definitely desperate.

I shouted "Wait!" at the disappearing silhouette, quickening my stride as I turned the corner. I watched as the person turned another corner, leading me farther and farther into New York's twisted alleyways. I was almost upon him/her when two big, dangerous looking men appeared with cynical smirks on their grimy faces.

I turned around, only to run headfirst into another man, this one lanky with scars running down his face, flanked by two scrawny boys that couldn't be older than sixteen. Scar-Man grabbed my wrists and barked out "Hold her down."

The teenagers wrapped their arms around my waist and slammed me to the ground. One of them began to unbutton my pants as I thrashed around, screaming "No! Stop! Let me go!" over and over. I watched threw my tears as the person I was chasing, I saw that it was a woman with a ratty black overcoat and knit cap, snatch the wad of bills out of Scar-Man's hand. I assumed that he was the ringleader in all of this. One of the boys shifted, and I took the opportunity to swiftly kick him in the nuts. He fell down and I shoved the other one out of my way, escaping.

Almost escaping, that is.

The thugs I first saw slammed me into the brick wall behind me without warning. One leaned close and whispered, alcohol and germs hot on his breath, "You think we're gonna let you go that easily, princess? Why don't you stay," he pounded his first into my stomach, "and have 'little fun with us, hmm?"

Although barely able to swallow in enough oxygen to breathe, I choked out, "Fuck you."

*WHAM*

The gorilla smashed my head against the wall, making my vision blur.

"You know…for someone who's about to be screwed pretty badly, your not very humble." He bashed my head repeatedly against the hard surface behind me, until I couldn't hold myself up anymore, let alone fight back.

Scar-Man had apparently finished with his little lure, for he came over and squatted in front of me as I collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. "You know," the bastard began slowly, "she reminds me of someone. Who is it?"

The filthy, disgusting man pulled out a Swiss army knife and flipped out the blade. Carefully, so as to not scrap my skin, he cut the strap of my tank top (my coat had already been taken off when they pinned me down), exposing my black lacy bra underneath.

My eyesight was so screwed up, I relied entirely on my hearing to tell what was going on. One of the guys moaned aloud and whined, "James, can we just do her already? I don't care who she looks like."

"Shut up, you ignoramus. If I just wanted to fuck somebody, I would've gone and bought a whore off the street." James snapped back, accidentally slicing my arm so that a sliver of blood trailed down my porcelain skin. The other delinquent groaned and said something that made my skin crawl and want to put him in an asylum.

"Damn, she looks hot bleeding. Can you cut her some more, James? Or can I?" He added, practically panting on the last sentence. I puked a little in my mouth as the smell of my own blood washed over me, and I let it dribble out of my mouth, hoping to disgust them enough so that they'd leave me alone.

No such luck.

James just went and cut the other strap of my tank top, then sliced through the fabric that covered my abdomen. I almost cried in pain as the cold metal split my skin until blood gushed forth in waves.

I vaguely heard the lunatics laugh.

"Now that she's shed some of her life's liquid," James said poetically, "let's see how loud she'll scream." This time I definitely heard the villains laugh, although the sound terrified me more than it last did.

I felt a hand rip off the remaining pieces of my shirt, then tear through my bra until it was gone. I felt oddly detached as they jerked off my pants as well, wondering how the worries of tonight had gone from fearing for the humiliation my mother and father had brought, to fearing for my virginity and sanity that I might lose at the hands of rapists and criminals. I screamed, clawed, bit, and yelled for my love as I felt him come closer and closer…

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" an animalistic voice screamed. Suddenly, the presence in front of me was gone, and replaced by another person frantically shaking me.

"Bella, Bella! Bella answer me! BELLA!" I recognized the terrified voice as my mother's, and the relief that engulfed me was so great that I almost passed out. Almost. But first, I had to find my love. For if my mom was here, Edward was not far behind. I forced myself to fight through the fog shrouding my brain, willing my eyes to allow myself to see my angel.

Finally, the haze thinned, and I saw Edward, my beautiful Greek god, beating the living daylights out of the vile men that had almost taken away my chastity. I breathed out the breath I had held, then succumbed to the waiting darkness.

**_Edward POV_**

The door opened exactly two hours after the phone call with Bella's mom, and revealed another shock. This one was in the form of long brown braided hair, flowing green printed skirt, white tee-shirt with a peace symbol on it, peace symbol earrings, necklace, and bracelets, and rainbow colored shoes. She even wore a crown of twisted pink, yellow, and orange flowers.

Emmett, upon seeing her, immediately started coughing (cough *hippie* cough) to hide his laugh. Rosalie rolled her eyes and dragged him into the bedroom before he exploded with laughter for the second time that night. I would have done the same thing, had it not been for Mrs. Calahan's eyes.

They said, "Don't fuck with me, boy."

I gulped quietly and nervously played with my fingers as I greeted her.

"Hi, you must be Bella's mom. I'm Edward, her boyfriend." I reached out my hand and put on a smile, the one Esme said melted the hearts of even the coldest hags. Apparently, not Mrs. Calahan.

"Hello." She said cooly. She did, however, reach forward and shake my hand. Although her grip seemed to be made of iron. I could immediately tell that her looks would be deceiving.

"Is Bella home yet?" Mrs. Calahan asked politely.

"No, Renee." Alice answered, probably rubbing it in my face that she was on better terms with her mom than I was. Damn the little pixie.

Renee sighed heavily and mumbled. "I hope she gets here soon. I don't like her being out so late…" her eyes turned to steel, "especially with her father." Renee added under her breath.

"Hello." Jasper said, introducing himself. "I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend." He put a charming smile on his face. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Renee's face turned slightly pink as she hastily rejected his offer. Seems everyone was getting along with her except me. After standing around for a few minutes, Renee politely asked me, "Could I take to you for a minute, Edward? Alone?"

I was at least thankful that she wasn't one of those people who would deliberately get my name wrong, just to tick me off. Emmett poked his head out of the bedroom and said, his hair slightly mussed and his lips swollen, "Come on in here guys!" He poked his head back in. "Rose! Jasper and Alice are coming in. Put on your clothes!" We heard a whap.

"I'm fully clothed, you dingbat!"

Jasper's deep chuckle and Alice's tinkling giggle followed them as they went into the bedroom. Renee seated herself on the couch and I sat on the loveseat facing her. I didn't want to act too familiar by sitting next to her.

"I suppose you already know why I'm here. The photo." Mrs. Calahan stated.

"Yes." I replied, a small knot of unease forming in the pit of my stomach.

"I wanted to know if that was Photoshopped, or if that was the real thing. If it was," Renee narrowed her eyes dangerously, and her garland of flowers laid low on her head, "then you had better start to explain yourself."

A high-pitched giggle suddenly erupted from the next room, shattering the stillness of the air. That isn't to say that the tension wasn't still there.

"Um…that, uh…." why are you stuttering, Cullen?! Be a man! The worst they can do is separate you two forever…which in my opinion, was worse than death. "No, that photo was the real deal."

Instead of exploding as Charlie had, however, Renee looked as if you touched her, you would turn to ice. Her light blue eyes were frozen orbs of loathing, and her body screamed hostility. Probably because she thought that I'd just banged her daughter.

"But I want you to understand that we didn't have…uh…" I blushed bright red at the word, "sex."

Several minutes passed by, the only sound being the cuckoo clock in the kitchen and the gang's laugher from the bedroom. I'm glad somebody was enjoying themselves.

"I believe you." Renee finally said, soft as a blue jay's feather.

I blinked. "Really?" I asked stupidly.

Slowly, a warm smile stretched across her face and she repeated her answer. "Yes, I believe you. Really" she added.

I almost felt like jumping for joy.

Before I could however, Alice came shooting out of the room, followed closely by Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, who were pulling on their coats and shoving their feet into their shoes. Renee and I watched in shock as Alice hissed, "Something's wrong with Bella."

I immediately slipped into my shoes and trailed after Alice and co., who were heading south. I vaguely heard Renee shut and lock the door, but the only thing I could hear were Alice's words as they poured from her mouth.

"Something's wrong, someone's hurting Bella. Physically and emotionally. They've -" She cut off and doubled over in pain, cradling her stomach against her arm. Jasper immediately picked her up and carried her, bridal style, all the while reassuring her that she was fine. I would have told him to put her down until she felt better, had I not known that Alice would have socked Jasper and dragged him along until they reached Bella. Until Alice knew that she was safe.

They hadn't been best friends for years for nothing, after all.

I walked side by side with Alice and Jasper, while Emmett called the police to see if any calls had been reported. Rosalie was calling the hospital. Good thing we were well respected and had Carlisle for a dad. One mention of his name and we had access to records even government personnel couldn't touch.

Not that it helped us any.

We'd traveled for about twenty minutes (we had jumped some delivery boys on the way and hijacked their rides. I, of course, made sure to give them Aro's number if they had a complaint) before we heard the first screams. They were terrified, absolutely panic-ridden, as if the Devil himself had appeared and was dragging the screamer under.

I pushed the pedal faster, willing the piece of crap machine to push itself to the limit to save my Bella. I suddenly wished I was vampire, for even if I was damned eternally to the life, only able to live off the blood of others, I would do it, if I could save my angel from being plunged into the filthy darkness.

"EDWARD!!"

My name. Torn from the lips of my angel.

I saw red as I turned the last corner and saw her, bloodied and beaten, leaning against a brick wall as a vile creature was about to take her.

Take Bella.

Take MY Bella.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" a voice screamed. I barely recognized it as my own, it sounded so primal. But that was the farthest thing from my mind as I jerked those men away from her. And then my mind ceased to form coherent thoughts.

Blood.

Fists.

Faces.

Scars.

Smiling.

Beaten.

Bloody.

Pain.

Teeth.

Flying.

Pounding.

Punching.

Kicking.

Tearing.

Limb.

From.

Limb.

And when the last sounds died on their lips, I still wasn't satisfied. I went forward, preparing myself for the kill, to feel their hearts stop to beat under my hand, when four arms pulled me back.

"Edward. Edward! You have to calm down." A voice whispered in my ear. I was so gone, so engulfed in the primal urge to protect my mate, that I barely recognized it as Emmett, my friend. But he was denying me my right, my claim, to kill these trespassers. For they had tried to hurt what was mine.

"Edward! I don't want to hurt you, so you have to get it together." Emmett was still speaking as I thrashed against him and Jasper, who was pinning my legs to my back. They both were speaking in low voices, trying not to freak out the girls, I realized. My senses were coming back, little by little.

But not quickly enough to calm the animalistic nature that had arisen in me.

"Edward. Think if Bella could see you like this." Jasper whispered, his usually calm voice laced with barely contained anger. He was angry about this. They all were, I realized. They weren't trying to let them get away. They were trying to help me, so that I wouldn't hate myself afterwards. So that Bella wouldn't hate me afterwards. My breathing, so erratic before, slowed until I was taking deep breaths, filling my nostrils with blood-soaked air. As I stopped seeing red, I comprehended the carnage before me.

And that I had done it.

All the thugs, the scarred man, the two burly bodyguards, and the lanky teenagers, lay beaten and broken on the dirt laden ground. Blood was every, covering our clothes, the walls, even forming puddles next to the criminals. I almost puked at the thought that I had done this.

Slowly, I relaxed my muscles, letting Emmett and Jasper know I was sane again. They stayed close, in case I lost it again. Carefully, disgusted at myself and the thought of touching them, I felt the pulse of each man before satisfying myself and going over to Bella.

All of them were alive, their pulses strong. I didn't know if that was a good thing, or bad.

I watched as Renee, Alice, and Rosalie fussed over Bella's broken body, putting jacket after jacket on her before I finally said, in a dead voice, "More jackets aren't going to help. Did you call an ambulance?" I could tell by the silence they were shocked by my voice, but I was already dead to the universe. Questions, hideous, taunting questions ran through my mind.

Was she ok? Did they actually rape her? Was the shock too great to bear?

Was she going to die?

This thought was fueled by the large trail of red liquid that started at her head and abdomen, and ended on the stain on the brick wall. Softly, so softly that even the tiniest bird wouldn't have felt my touch, I held her.

I held her when the ambulance finally arrived, taking not only her but the thugs as well (I overheard them talking and they thought she had done it. Ha! My Bella, beating up a bunch of vicious thugs).

I held her hand as they drove her to the hospital, the one where my dad worked, fortunately.

I watched behind the safety glass as they operated on her, filling her with the blood that her mother had donated. I didn't have the same blood, and cursed the God who had made me AB+ and her B.

And finally, I sat beside her bed, holding her hand, smoothing her hair, and watching her sleep, until finally, two days after the incident, my beautiful angel opened her eyes.

**HAHA! Cliffie! Yes, I know I'm evil. But this is the longest and most serious chapter I have ever written. I need a break!**


	21. The Love of My Life is Right Here

**Chapter 20: The Love of My Life is Right Here**

I thought I was in heaven.

But that might've been presumptuous of me. Maybe I'd committed so many sins in my life that they out weighed the good Samaritan acts, and I was simply in the waiting room to hell. Or maybe I was in limbo, the world between heaven and hell, and this was simply what it looked like. White.

A LOT of white. With cracks and specks of gray running through it. Almost like ceiling tiles.

I blinked, then realized I wasn't dead. Do dead people feel so damn heavy? Or maybe that was punishment as well… All I had to say was that it sucked. Until a velvety voice spoke.

"Bella?"

In my peripheral vision, I saw copper. Painfully slow (emphasis on painful and slow), I turned my head until I could look at him directly.

Edward, my Greek god, looked like shit. His normally sexy bronze locks were lying limp and greasy against his head, now a hideous brown color. His skin was paler than normal, making him look washed out instead of gorgeous. He wore an obviously borrowed shirt (two sizes two large; probably Emmett's) and dirty jeans. Even his mouth looked defeated. His signature smirk was no where to be seen, and was replaced by a slack-jaw that you get after too little sleep. Dark bags hung under his eyes, which, thank god, were still a beautiful, vibrant emerald green.

"Hi" I managed to croak out.

Relief made his taut body relax, and a smile graced his lips. Using the little strength I had, I stretched my hand until it touched his cheek. It was feather light, but it seemed to energize Edward, whose grin now glowed.

"I thought I'd…we'd lost you." He finished in a tortured whisper. His eyes turned dark, however, when he stated the doctor's findings. "They beat you until you could barely breathe, Bella. Several of your ribs were fractured almost beyond repair, and you suffered from some internal bleeding. Fortunately, the bastards didn't succeed in…what they were doing."

Raping me, I filled in. They wanted to rape me. The horror of that night was finally setting in, and I almost broke down. Before, I was worried about not being pure enough for Edward, how those thugs would seal my relationship with him forever. I knew I could never face him again if they had succeeded. Now, what would have happened, them gang raping me, and then, most likely, killing me, terrified me. I felt vulnerable, susceptible, open to attack. Paranoid, I glanced about the room to reassure myself we were the only ones here.

When my gaze fell on Edward, however, I immediately kicked myself for being selfish. Here I was, worried about my safety, and Edward was still traumatized from saving me.

I gestured toward Edward to help prop me up. He did so worriedly, asking over and over if I was in pain or wanted him to call the nurse. When I was done, I waved my hands over my lap. Talking was still painful, so I would have to utilize my hands instead of my words.

He stood there adorably, completely confused. I sighed, annoyed at my predicament, and carefully dragged his head down until it rested on my lap. His body automatically leaned over my bed, so that he was kneeled on the side. I stroked his hair lovingly, no longer feeling the grease in it. This was Edward, my love, who was distraught and needed comforting.

Softly, I began to hum my lullaby, as he had done for me so many times before. I could see his eyelids succumbing to the soothing tune, but he stubbornly clung to consciousness to say one last thing.

"Bella, I'm sorry I couldn't stop them before they hurt you."

I knew he wasn't referring to them almost raping me. He was beating himself up because he couldn't have been there to stop the attack. My heart swelled with gratitude and love, and as I gazed down at the man I loved, I wondered how I got so lucky as to have made him mine.

"But you did, Edward. Thank you. Now," I gently closed his eyes, "sleep."

He did so, his breath fanning over my legs, and so did I.

_**Edward POV**_

The next few weeks were torturous.

Bella was, under doctor's orders, not to get out of bed until her ribs were completely healed. Which meant that bed pans would have to be used to get rid of her bodily fluids. Per Bella's request, I had to leave the room every time the nurses had to change it or give her a sponge bath (which I would have done anyway). I also could not give her any medicine. She simply wanted me to stay by her side.

And although that made me extremely happy, I was also extremely frustrated.

I felt responsible for Bella's injuries, yet she wouldn't let me heal her. I was under extreme pressure to write more songs for Twilight studios, yet every time I tried to leave while she slept, Bella would subconsciously grab my shirt tail (a clean one; I no longer looked like a scuzzbucket) and mumble "Don't go." How could I leave after that?

I was stuck between a beautiful, angelic rock and a 4 hundred million dollar hard place.

Shit.

Fortunately, I wasn't completely useless. After two weeks, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were finally cleared to visit her. When they came to cheer Bella up, I would slip into the hallway outside and try to write. I was unsuccessfully trying to put my feelings about this whole thing into words. Every time, it turned into a perfect candidate for a hard core metal/rock song.

I sighed miserably, when my father and mother sat beside me.

"How are you doing?" Carlisle asked quietly. Esme had already pulled me down into a bone-crushing hug.

"Better, now that's she's on her way to recovery." I could feel Esme shudder as she remembered hearing about the incident. Alice had called her as we were riding in the ambulance. I had been too distraught to be anything but hold Bella's pale, lifeless hand in mine.

"Edward…we could have lost her." Esme whispered emotionally. I visibly winced at the implication of her words.

"But we didn't." I reminded her.

"Edward…I think that the time for your marriage should be sooner rather than later." Carlisle stated. I was so startled that I could simply stare, open-mouthed at him in shock. How did he-

"I noticed the ring. We were so happy you two had decided to tie your futures together." Esme was gazing teary eyed at me. "We talked to Bella's parents and as a surprise to her, if she agrees, you guys can get married after your concert."

I gave them the biggest grin I could muster, since Bella was still in the hospital, and exclaimed, "You guys are the greatest parents ever!"

A chorus of shh's followed my statement.

Later that evening, after Bella fell asleep, I told Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper of my plan to turn our concert into a makeshift wedding. Alice, of course, was put out that we would not be having a traditional wedding, but could deal with that because of the audience size.

At about three in the morning, I woke up with the perfect melody stuck in my head. I immediately wrote it down, feeling elated at Plan Church Bells (Emmett's idea) and the steady recovery Bella was making. The doctor was already thinking about letting her out two days before she was due, just to let her have time to prepare for the concert.

And as my own personal surprise, I'd contacted a new friend of mine to appear at the concert. After only a day and a half, I'd written two songs, one for myself to sing, and one for Bella to sing. Of course, this new friend was going to be in Bella's song.

All I could think was, God I hope she says yes.

_**I love you, the love of my life**_

_**I need you, our love is right**_

_**I've found the one that my soul loves**_

_**No other love means so much**_

_**I prayed to my God for a heart to keep**_

_**He gave me the one, He knew my needs**_

_**Over and over this love is sweet**_

_**I recognize the joy that makes our love complete**_

_**God gave you to me**_

_**You're the one I prayed for long ago**_

_**Fearless trust I never thought I'd know**_

_**I've found the answer to my dreams**_

_**My eyes were opened to love's mystery**_

Sorry, this is a necessary filler chapter. Btw, this is Love of My Life copyrighted by Darla Day, Mark Phillips, and Chad Day


	22. Are You Ready For This?

**Chapter 21: Are You Ready For This?**

_**Bella's POV**_

Never before had I seen so much blue.

Indigo, periwinkle, azure, cerulean, ultramarine, sapphire, cornflower, denim, viridian, and cobalt flooded the roof of the large stadium. Not only were the decorations impressive, but simply the size of the place (it could seat up to 100,000 people) would blow away our audience. Though I was slightly worried about what else Alice would do to "beautify" the enormous stage.

Besides the amazingly colorful shades of blue cloth draped over the ENTIRE amphitheatre, she had over fifteen custom dresses made by top-name designers shipped in for me to wear. I was greatly worried that even Carlisle, who just signed the checks without looking, would be shocked at the amount he owed.

The fittings were torturous as always. Alice was determined to make this concert a complete success since this was my "Actual debut. The one Volterra did was an utter disaster."

First I tried on the black-and-white strapless, sweetheart bodice ball gown with beaded embroidery and beaded tulle and netting.

"A Possibility." There were only three piles. Absolutely Not, Possibility, and Must Have.

Then I threw on the black mini dress with lace on the bottom fringe and lace upper section.

"Please. Absolutely Not. You look like a hooker with her tits hanging out."

I agreed. The dress was a little short for me.

Third was a long white ball gown with a thick black waistband and leaves sprinkled from the top of the bodice to midcalf.

"Too oldish for you." Alice gracefully tossed it in the Absolutely Not pile.

Then a white frilly mini with gold-sprinkled bodice, polka dot skirt, and white bow in front.

"I will not wear this." I stubbornly refused. Alice rolled her eyes and unceremoniously ripped it off my body, just to be replaced with another.

I didn't even put it on. It was a gown with a zebra print top and black skirt, including a zebra shawl. On the tag it read, "Real Zebra Fur!"

Alice quickly made arrangements to return the dress.

Then she pulled out this powder white strapless ball gown with beaded designs at the bottom and a sewn bead pendant on my hip. I knew that was the dress I was going to wear. Alice seemed to agree, for she put it in the Must Have pile without me even trying it on.

A few hours later (that seemed like an eternity), we were standing in front of a place I thought I wouldn't visit for at least ten more years.

A bridal dress shop.

The shopkeeper seemed to be expecting us (which made me very suspicious) and immediately led us to the storage room, where all the unopened dresses were. There we spent a good hour and a half looking for more dresses, with Alice subtly asking me how I'd like my wedding to be like. Rosalie joined us and they spent more time shoving me into tight wedding gowns, then pulling on the corsets so that it was tighter.

Let's just say that my apartment was now banned from any mention of clothing whatsoever.

Then the next week was filled with nothing but practice. Edward and I sang until our voices croaked, then rejuvenated them with tons of water and cough drops. I even wrote a song completely by myself, which Edward deemed brilliant and insisted I sang it at the concert. That made four songs total; our duet, Edward's song, my new song, and the finale song, which he wrote but I would sing.

Though I couldn't help noticing that the Cullen family was sort of avoiding me. They were busy every time I called (except Alice, who was always with me it seemed). Even Jasper, though not a Cullen, had managed to drive off before Alice opened the door, even when I was secretly looking through the window. Alice said it was because they actually WERE busy, which I didn't buy for a second. I'm busy 24/7 and still manage to answer my home phone at three in the morning.

It was just five days before the concert, and I was sitting home reading my song, yet again searching for what was missing. It was a ballad, with just my voice and Edward's piano playing. Something just wasn't right, though. A few minutes later, the door rang.

"Coming!" I yelled. I opened the door to find Jacob (who had been my other constant companion since the Cullens were "busy") practically jumping with his violin in one hand and a music sheet in the other.

"I got it! I finally got it!" He laughed triumphantly and zipped into the house. I shut the door and entered the living room to see him setting up the pieces of paper on the mantle so he could see.

"What did you get, Jake?"

"I got this piece down. Listen." Since we were young, Jacob has always played the violin. Nobody knows (not even Sam, his new best friend. TAKE THAT YOU PUSSY!) besides me that he treasures it so dearly.

Jake swiftly put the bow to the violin and began to play. It was Too Late by Full House OST. His brows were furrowed in concentration, and listening to his beautiful music, I realized what was missing from my song.

Rushing back for my paper, I told Jake my plan…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella is a beautiful, creative, funny, clever, loving individual.

But sometimes she could be the most stubborn fucking person on the planet.

"He's had absolutely no professional training. He's never appeared in front of an audience this large. How am I supposed to rely on him?" I argued.

"For one thing, he HAS had some training and he NEVER has stage fright, so you don't have to worry about that. And the notes and rhythms are so simple a child could do it." Bella's pouty lips were pulled taut into a frown as she glared back at me.

"That makes it even less likely he'll succeed." I mumbled under my breath.

Bella's frown deepened, so I know she heard what I said. Suddenly, she went for a different tactic.

"Trust me, Edward. He can do this." She let a smile grace her heart shaped face. "Besides, aren't you guys friends? Have you no faith in him?"

I slumped in my chair as I felt the noose of "let Jacob play at the concert" tighten around my neck.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I am blind to how unskilled he is…" I trailed off. Bella had seated herself on my lap and was playing with the strands of hair hanging in front of my face.

"Please?" she whispered, blowing her breath all over my face. I was drowning in freesias and coffee and Bella. Heavenly…

"Fine." I breathed. The smile grew into a grin as she went in to kiss my check. I was having none of that.

I captured her lips and felt her gasp against them. Our tongues were locked in a heated battle, but I eventually won. Her petite hand was laced through my hair as I tangled my fingers into her chocolate tresses. We both breathed each other in as I moved my thumb over the tender hollow of her throat. I felt more than heard her intact of breath as I trailed butterfly kisses down her tantalizing neck and back up along her jaw line.

"Thank…you…" she exhaled. I chuckled quietly against her skin, happy about the effect I had on her. The happiness was short-lived however, when Emmett and Rosalie came strolling through my office door.

"Dude, looks like Eddie's getting some." Emmett grinned cheekily as Bella blushed a deep red. I glared at him as Rosalie also laughed at our expense.

"Oh, don't let us stop you. Not getting caught doesn't seem to be your first priority, so why start now?" Emmett plopped himself down in a chair as Rosalie plopped a stack of papers in front of me.

"The stage manager wants you to make sure the settings are to your liking." She stated as Bella climbed off my lap and into the chair beside me. I instantly missed her warmth, so I grabbed her hand. She smiled sweetly as my sibling and sibling in law snickered.

I could already tell they weren't going to be leaving until I had gone over all the paperwork, so I set to it.

About half an hour later, Rosalie and Bella left, leaving just Emmett and I. I could hear the beginning of a song floating away from us as they left.

_Been through so much in my life_

_Seen things in my life_

_T__hat I never thought I'd make it through_

_Had a few close calls in my life_

_That could have ended my life_

_But I'm here looking at you_

_N__ever thought that I'd be here_

_I'm the type that don't give a damn about rules_

_I__ was forced to survive on the streets_

_Make my own way to eat_

_G__otta do what I gotta do (Best believe)_

The rustle of paper and steady tap of Emmett's foot almost put me to sleep, until Emmett spoke.

"Do you think this is a good time?"

"For what?" I answered, not really listening.

"For you to marry Bella."

I looked up from the papers to see Emmett strangely serious, his hands folded across the table.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, for one thing, she just escaped being raped by some thugs," he continued even as I flinched from the memory, "and people may misunderstand your motives."

I arched one eyebrow quizzically.

Emmett sighed heavily. "Remember when I told my parents I was going to marry Rosalie?"

I nodded. Since Emmett was an only child, and we hadn't met Jasper yet, he'd asked me to be there when he told his parents, "just in case." I understood why he needed me there when I saw their reaction.

"I'd just recovered from my own traumatic accident, except I was battling death from a bear. They thought I had a sudden epiphany about how short life is, and how I wanted to make the most of it. Not to mention they didn't like Rosie." He shook his head sadly. "They never did come to the wedding."

"I'm not trying to sound insensitive, Emmett, but what does that have to do with Bella and I?"

Emmett looked me straight in the eye. "Bella just received her own accident and epiphany. She may regret marrying you so young. Didn't you guys decide on getting hitched later down the line?" He was referring to the five years we decided on when I first asked to marry her.

"I know…I just feel like if I had a ring on her finger, it'd be like a ginormous sign to things like them to stay the hell away."

"So you aren't taking advantage of Bella's recovery to force her to marry you?"

I blinked, sort of shocked at the accusation in Emmett's voice. "No, Emmett, I'm not."

We continued to state at each other for several minutes before Emmett got up. "Alright, man. But don't say you weren't warned."

And with that, he left.

**All dresses on profile now!**


	23. Weddings Can Be Anywhere Even Scotland

The Duet: FINAL CHAPTER!!! a.k.a. **Weddings Can Be Anywhere; Even Scotland**

It was perfect.

The sun was just setting, sending the most brilliant colors across the sky; pale rose, vibrant gold, tangerine, blazing red…the list goes on. The white lattice arch was positioned perfectly, so that we were bathed in it. Pastor Eric **(ironic, because that's actually the name of my pastor)**, the man who would be marrying Edward and I, with the help of some local men, carried it out onto the hill for our ceremony. The lattice was covered in local flowers I had picked on the way. Pastor Eric identified them as lilac Field Bindweed, white Hedge Bindweed, and creeping thistle.

I was wearing the dress I'd most liked at the wedding shop, a white (duh) taffeta strapless ball gown with silver vines on my torso and silver beaded leaves placed on my skirt in strategic places. Edward was ravishing in a black suit and bow tie. We'd chosen well for our wedding. Scotland was a wonderful place.

But that is a HUGE leap from where I last left off.

Let me go back a mere nine hours ago…

It was the day of the concert. Alice had finally stopped avoiding me, opting instead to be in my jock strap every single minute. As much as I missed her, I could definitely use some space. Edward was also having to fight her off to even hug me (Alice claimed he'd ruin the lotion and sparkling cream she put on my arms and legs. Devilish little pixie).

By three pm, we were at the amphitheatre, checking sound equipment and doing run throughs. Although not thrilled with Jacob's performance (or presence), he no longer had the argument that Jake could not play. He was miffed about the extra tickets Jake asked for to invite the Coffee Monster staff to see us. By then, it was five, and time to change into clothing and makeup. Security was going to open its doors at five thirty (who would actually come an hour and a half early to a concert?)

Finally, it was eight o' clock, and the theatre was PACKED. People were standing shoulder to shoulder from wall to wall. Some were even sitting on top of each other, it was that crowded. I started hyperventilating, thinking I would be performing for all these people.

Two arms wrapped around my waist as Edward's green eyes came into my vision. "Big crowd tonight for your unveiling."

"Yeah." I breathed out. Edward immediately noticed my tension.

"You'll do great, Bella. I know you will." He held me tighter to reassure me. And it did. I knew that even if I went out there, voice cracking, forgetting lines, and tripping over myself, Edward would be there to comfort me. Always.

The announcer came on, "Are you ready, ladies and gents, for the GREATEST NIGHT OF YOUR LIVES?!?" The audience went nuts. A few hats that made its way onto the stage were pulled off by security.

"Go get'um tiger. You're first." Edward smiled lovingly at me. "Remember relax." He leaned in to give me a kiss…

And I put a finger to his luscious red lips. At his confused look, I said, "Alice would kill you if you smeared my lipstick now."

His answer was to grin devilishly. I strode past him, trying to look sexy and sophisticated, but ruined it when I squealed when he slapped my butt.

" Pervert." I mocked him.

"Only for you, my dear." Came his reply from behind the curtain. I was already striding toward the mike, chanting to myself _you can do this, you can do this_. Just like the Little Train that Could.

"How's everybody doin' tonight?" I asked, talking into the mike. Their response was to scream. "Well, let's get started. Here's some old favorites."

I sang my three debut songs and prepared for my next one. "This is new, so enjoy!"

More screaming. I took a deep breath and began.

**What if I told you**

**It was all meant to be**

**Would you believe me,**

**Would you agree**

**It's almost that feelin'**

**That we've met before**

**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy**

**When I tell you love has come and now...**

**A moment like this**

**S****ome people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people search forever,**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

**Everything changes**

**But you did remain**

**Something so tender**

**I can't explain**

**Well I may be dreamin'**

**But 'till I awake**

**Can we make this dream last forever**

**And I'll cherish all the love we share**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

**S****ome people search forever,**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

**Could this be the greatest love of all**

**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall**

**So let me tell you this...**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people spent two lifetimes,**

**For a moment like this**

**S****ome people search forever,**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

**OHHHH, LIKE THIS**

**OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like , like this.**

Then Edward came on stage. The crowd started to scream, obviously. The girls were going especially crazy. All of a sudden, something landed on the stage, and before the security could get to it, I saw it.

It was a bra. Seriously, a pink, heart covered bra with Edward's name on it. MY Edward's name on it.

Before mentioning it, however, we had to sing the next song. We didn't want to do all happy, moving, love songs, so we decided we needed to mix it up a bit.

**Edward:**

**Livin my life in a slow hell**

**Different girl every night at the hotel**

**I ain't seen the sunshine **

**In three damn days**

**Been fuelin'up on cocaine and whiskey**

**Wish I had a good girl to miss me**

**Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways**

**I put your picture away**

**Sat down and cried today**

**I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her**

**I put your picture away**

**Sat down and cried today**

**I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her**

**Me:**

**I called you last night in the hotel**

**Everyone knows but they won't tell**

**But their half-hearted smiles tell me somethin' just ain't right**

**I've been waitin' on you for a long time**

**Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine**

**I ain't heard from you in three damn nights**

**I put your picture away**

**I wonder where you been**

**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him**

**I put your picture away**

**I wonder where you been**

**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him**

**I saw you yesterday with an old friend (Me)**

**It was the same old same how've you been? (Edward)**

**Since you've been gone my worlds been dark and grey (Together)**

**You reminded me of brighter days (Edward)**

**I hoped you were comin' home to stay (Me)**

**I was headed to church (Me)**

**I was off to drink you away (Edward)**

**Together:**

**I thought about you for a long time**

**Can't seem to get you off my mind**

**I can't understand why we're living life this way**

**I found your picture today**

**I swear I'll change my ways**

**I just called to say I want you to come back homeI**

** found your picture today**

**I swear I'll change my ways**

**I just called to say I want you to come back home**

**I just called to say I love you, come back home **

They loved it, and I breathed a sigh of relief. But the nerves quickly came back as I realized that it was my song, the one Jacob would be in, next. Jacob, after being introduced by the announcer, grabbed his violin and headed to my right. Edward was already sitting at the piano to my left, cracking his fingers.

"Wow…packed." Jacob breathed, drinking in the thousands of people. "Is it always like this?"

"You'd have to ask Edward." I whispered back. The stage manager was signaling me to go.

"Alright, guys, this is the last song of the night." A collective groan was heard, and my spirits soared. The liked us. They liked me. ME. A girl from a little town, who met and fell in love with a teen idol. How lucky could a girl get?

Edward began playing and I took a deep breath.

**Suddenly I, am in front of the lights**

**Everything, I'm feeling**

**Scary and beautiful at the same time**

**And every day **

**I try just to breathe **

**I want to show the whole world**

**The truth inside of me**

**Suddenly people know my name**

**Suddenly everything has changed**

**Suddenly I feel so alive**

**In the blink of an eye**

Jacob prepped his violin.

**My dreams begin to reign**

And burst into the melody with such confidence and power my fears were instantly swept away.

**Suddenly time, feels like the wind**

**It changes everywhere I go **

**I'm just trying to fit in**

**Now here I stand**

**And I'm still just that girl**

**I'm following my heart**

**In this amazing crazy world**

**Suddenly people know my name**

**Suddenly everything has changed**

**Suddenly I feel so alive**

**In the blink of an eye**

**S****uddenly I am center stage**

**Suddenly I am not afraid**

**Suddenly I believe again**

**In a blink of an eye it's happening now**

**As my dreams begin to reign**

**I want to say love me for me**

**What's inside**

**I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you **

**This is my life**

Jacob's and Edward's duet began and it was amazing, astonishing…brilliant.

**Suddenly I am center stage**

**Suddenly I am not afraid**

**Suddenly I believe again**

**In the blink of an eye **

**My dreams begin to reign**

I ended to thunderous applause. The entire audience was on their feet, clapping, stomping, whistling like crazy. And suddenly, everything was ok.

Jacob was standing behind me, waving his violin. Wondering something, I whispered in his ear, "Hey, Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you play your violin for me? You usually don't like to perform for me"

A wolfish grin spread across his face. "Thank your fiancee over there. That whole I-don't-want-Jake-playing-with-you was all a hoax."

I was about to ask why, when I realized that Alice did this one time too. Must be the genes.

After accepting the roses they brought out (Edward…geez! Overkill!), I was whisked into a limo and blindfolded. Edward sat next to me, but other than that, I hadn't a clue about anything pertaining to the car or the destination. Fifteen minutes later, the car stopped dead, and fell silent.

"Bella?" Edward's musical voice asked.

"Yes?"

"If you could choose between a totally overdone wedding with your family, my family, the staff, famous people, Tanya (he growled that name out…good boy) and assorted other people in a cupid theme with five marble fountains and eight layered cake you can't eat or a small wedding with me and you in Scotland, which would you pick?"

Based on what he described, Alice was in charge and had definitely taken my "do whatever you want" statement way too far. So I didn't have to think twice.

"Scotland."

"Thank god." He breathed. I ripped off my blindfold just to see what could have been my fate.

Alice had indeed secured a section of Central Park for the wedding and used a Cupid theme. Cherubs held up the white cloth draped everywhere and the ground was covered in white petals. A white carpet lead straight to the Cupid stature surrounded by chairs, where I assumed we were to be married. And indeed, about two hundred people that I didn't even know were attending my so called "wedding."

Thanks, Alice.

So I didn't feel an ounce guilty when we drove to the airport, hopped on a plan, and arrived in Scotland nine hours later. Quickly renting a car, we drove to an old village that Edward had heard looked spectacular in the morning (it better, it was SEVEN FUCKING AM!) The wedding dress was in the trunk (thanks Alice) and the local ladies helped dress me up.

So here we were, saying our vows in the setting sun **(if I calculated it right, it takes nine hours to get from New York to Scotland, and Scotland is seventeen hours ahead of us so…that equals late afternoon, early evening?)**. I didn't think anything could be more beautiful than this.

"And do you, Edward Cullen, take Bella Swan to be your wife?" Pastor Eric asked.

"I do." My love said, gazing at me.

"And do you, Bella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I stated firmly, staring back at my love.

"Then I know pronounce you man and -"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!"

That cry was bellowed from across at least four acres of land, and came from a very small, very angry little pixie.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?"

"Um, Edward?" I said as I saw Rosalie, in a tight red dress and stilettos, looking a bit disheveled appeared next to Alice.

"Yes, love?" Edward asked as a grimy Emmett and even dirtier Jasper materialized behind their partners.

"I think we should run." I whispered, afraid the dangerous woman would hear me.

"I agree completely." He said grabbing me in a bridal carry and hauling ass down the hill toward our rented Hummer.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU SHITBAGS!!"

"Oh dear," I squeaked. "Alice only cusses when she's really, REALLY angry."

"No worries. She can't catch us on foot."

And so our dream wedding was put to an end as a devilish, pissed off pixie chased us, along with one angry sister-in-law and two very unfortunate men, all the way to the city, before attacking me with threats of another BIGGER wedding.

And that is the story of how I became Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.

**THE END! FINALLY!**


End file.
